Untying
by Hykolo
Summary: Certains se courent après d'autres s'évitent et s'embarrassent, les amitiés se lient et plus si affinité... Il ne fait pas toujours ce fier aux apparences !
1. Treral

Voici la version 2 de mon histoire, la même mais revue et adaptée au sens de mon inspiration. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Note : Je part du principe que Romeo a 16ans et Wendy a 15 ans, sa ne change en rien leurs caractère c'est juste que pour moi sa réduit moins la liberté d'écriture ^^ .

Cette fic ce déroule après les jeux de la magie de Crocas, bonne Lecture à tous !

Assise au bar de la guilde, Lucy, Erza, Juvia et Levy discutent pendant que les garçons ce battent une fois de plus…

-Pff…, déprime Lucy.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment, confirma Erza.

_Mirajane attirée par la conversation arriva tout en essuyant les verres :_

-Vous faites un beau groupe de flaques toutes les quatre.

-Je sais, rétorqua la blonde.

-C'est vrai que c'est super calme en ce moment à la guilde.

-Hum… Salut les filles, lança Wendy timidement qui venait d'arriver accompagnée de Charuru.

-Bonjour ! Répondit joyeusement Levy.

-Toujours pas de travail ?

-Non il y en avait deux ce matin mais ils ont vite été pris, dis Mira en consultant son registre.

-Heureusement que pour une fois j'ai de l'avance pour mon loyer, souffla la constellationiste.

-Quelqu'un voudrais m'accompagner faire les boutiques, j'aimerais sortir de la ville et aller à Treral* .

(Je situe cette ville un peu éloignée de Magnolia, vers les terrains des Heartphillia.)

-Je viens ! Cette ville a des centaines de boutiques géniales j'y allais quand j'étais petite, crie Lucy en retrouvant le sourire soudainement.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Levy en levant le nez de son livre.

-Je part avec vous pour trouver un cadeaux à Grey, Pour-

-Ouiiiiii on sais Jubia, vos deux mois, plaisanta Lucy

Jubia acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête.

En attendant Jeudi, la vie ce déroule normalement à la guilde, des missions, des bastons, des commérages...

Arrivée à Treral à la sortie de la gare :

-Sa n'a pas changer, s'extasie Lucy les larmes aux yeux.

-On commence par ce côté là ? Propose Erza.

Dans une boutique de sous-vêtements :

-Que fait t'on ici ? On va choquer Wendy... et qui veux acheter des sous-vêtements ? Demande Levy.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas et puis c'est sympa ici, rétorque Erza tout en regardant le prix d'un ensemble sexy sur lequel elle viens de craquer.

-Erza ! Ne te change pas ici, il y a des cabines d'essayage ! Hurla la mage aux mots en vérifiant que personne autour ne les voyaient.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Levy, il n'y a que nous ici et puis Wendy n'a pas vraiment l'air choquée... euuuu d'ailleurs Wendy pourquoi regarde-tu ce caleçon ? Demanda Lucy un peu troublée.

Wendy sursauta et devint de suite rouge écarlate.

-Pour rien ! Rien du tout ! Elle reposa vite le caleçon et essaya de s'enfuir l'air de rien.

-Aller dis moi ! Insista Lucy avec un regard machiavélique.

-Laisse la découvrir ce genre de chose tranquillement Lucy, tu sais à son age j'allais aussi dans des magasins pour voir... comment c'est fait ! Ajouta Erza toujours en train d'essayer d'autres sous-vêtements.

-Mais pas du tout ! Cria Wendy en remuant les bras.

Lucy s'empara du caleçon que Wendy venait de reposer

-16 ans ? 16 ans ! Ce serais pas la taille de Romeo sa ?

Toutes les filles fixèrent Wendy un sourire en coin qui passa du rouge au violet, elle soupira

-Voilà pourquoi je voulait pas que vous le voyiez… Vous avez des esprits mal tournés…

-Bon je vais vous expliquer, il y a deux semaines le maître nous a confier une mission à Romeo et à moi pour « mesurer nos capacités », quelque part au nord de Magnolia dans un endroit perdu où les trains ne passent que touts les deux jours. On a bien réussit la mission mais on a eu un problème pour rentrer, le train qui devait nous ramener à Magnolia a eu un accident entre deux villes. Donc on a du rester 2 jours de plus en attendant qu'un autre train arrive, explique Wendy.

-Ah, oui je me souvient que Macao s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Romeo rentrer, confirma Erza.

-Comme c'était une mission assez simple la récompense était seulement de 12.000 jewel alors il a fallu qu'on dorme 2 jours avec seulement cet argent là. Et comme ça n'est pas beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir payer le train, on à dormis dans la même chambre d'hôtel...

-Quoi !? Hurla Levy

-Il ne c'est rien passé pour autant, ajouta Wendy en rougissant.

-On est donc resté 3 jours ensemble, on c'est bien rapprochés et le deuxième soir il était en train de ce laver quand j'ai entendu :

-Wendy ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai oublier mon pantalon dans la chambre tu veut bien me le passer je suis en caleçon.

-Euu oui

J'ai donc chercher son pantalon mais je le trouvais pas alors au bout de 5minutes,

-Romeo ?

-Ouais ?

-Je le trouve vraiment pas désolée, sort si tu veut je ne regarde pas...

-Euuu... ok !

Je n'ai pas regarder, mais il avait mal remis son pantalon alors quand il a re traverser la pièce pour retourner à la salle de bain j'ai vu son caleçon...

Wendy semblais troublée, elle soupira puis elle continua,

-C'était le caleçon le plus ridicule du monde...

Cette phrase déclencha un fou rire général.

-Il était gris... avec des imprimés de robots dessus, ajouta Wendy avec un air dépité.

-Romeo ma donc expliquer que c'est son père Macao qui achetait ses caleçons et qu'il avait des goûts épouvantables alors j'ai penser acheter un beau caleçon à Romeo parce que c'est bientôt son anniversaire et depuis on rigole beaucoup ensemble de cette histoire.

-Oh mais c'est trooop mignon, dis Levy les larmes aux yeux.

-On va t'aider à trouver, hein Erza... Erza !?

Il fallu une seconde pour que la fille aux cheveux rouges ce détache d'idées perverses puis elle ajouta tout naturellement :

-Le plus dur ça sera la taille ! Sa change selon la personne... Tu as vu un peu Wendy ?

-Nooon ! Cria la jeune fille, je n'ai pas regarder ça !

-Erza tu vas vraiment la traumatisée, on va prendre du 16 ans et ça ira bien, dis la constellationiste.

-Celui-ci est pas mal, tu en pence quoi Wendy il est sobre, repris Levy.

-Oui, je l'ai vu toute à l'heure je crois que je vais le prendre, répondis Wendy.

-Bon alors allons-y !

_Toute la bande continua sa virée shopping et les filles rentrèrent le soir les bras remplis de paquets et un grand sourire…_

2 Mai 21h00

Mirajane c'était mis en tête de préparer une grande fête à l'occasion du 200ème anniversaire de la guilde. Rendez vous à 21h tapante dans le hall !

-L'ambiance est géniale et tout le monde semble joyeux, cette fête est super Mirajane, dis Erza accoudée au bar.

-Oui, je suis contente que sa plaise à tout le monde, tiens mes invités !

Mirajane ce précipita vers la porte et accueilli un petit groupe de personnes sous le regard interrogateur de la fille aux cheveux rouges. Soudain, Erza reconnu Jellal, prise de panique elle partit ce dissimuler dans la foule, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rencontrer sa fiancée. Mais toujours en les suivant du regard elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était accompagné que de Melody et Ultear. Erza s'arrêta net, alors Ultear serait sa fiancée ?

Extra : Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Jubia ne parle plus d'elle à la troisième personne… Et oui ! Elle a réussit à avoir Gray ! Il est partit seul (suivit par Jubia discrètement ) en mission qui la amener à chasser un animal monstrueux. Après plusieurs minutes de course il se retrouva –sans trop s'en apercevoir- face à la maison où il habitais avec Ul. Il tomba a genoux face à la vision de la maison et de ses souvenirs. Face contre terre il y resta des heures. Jubia qui l'observais toujours commença à s'inquiéter, la nuit commençait à tomber elle décida de le ramener dans une auberge du village voisin. Représentant un espoir en un soutien dans cet instant Grey ce rapprochât d'elle et lui trouva de nombreuses qualités. Quelques heures plus tard ils échangeaient leur premier baiser. Il y a deux mois.


	2. Jellal

Alors que Erza n'a pas échapper longtemps au groupe qu'elle fuyait, la fête continue et tout le monde parle et ris ensemble.

Wendy s'approchât discrètement de son coéquipier et lança timidement,

-Tien Romeo j'ai trouver ça dans un magasin, alors j'ai penser à toi, pour ton anniversaire

Romeo ouvra le paquet puis il souri et ria,

-C'est une super idée

Wendy aussi ce mis a rire et continua,

-C'est un peu bizarre de dire ça mais quand tu le mettras tu penseras à moi.

-Ouais ! Merci beaucoup Wendy, ajouta le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, il lui fallut deux seconde pour réaliser ce qui ce passe.

La fête continua toute la soirée et toute la nuit.

8 Mai 9h00

Lucy assise au bar avec son amie Erza soupira.

-Dire que je me suie dépêchée ce matin pour me préparer, railla la blonde.

-Ha oui ? Lui répondit Erza en train de penser à autre chose.

-Tu m'écoutes vraiment là Erza ? Demanda Lucy un peu en colère.

-Désolée Lucy mais je dois faire un truc urgent, lui répondit Erza en fonçant vers l'entrée de la guilde ou Jellal venait d'apparaître, laissant la constellationiste seule et étonnée.

-Jellal !

-Tien, salut Erza.

-Vous repartez déjà ?

-Oui, on à entendu des rumeurs sur une guilde noire en train de ce former pas loin d'ici.

-Je voulais te demander si c'est pas trop indiscret...

-Oui ?

-Finalement tu ne mas pas dit qui est ta fiancée.

-Ah euuu... tu ne la connais pas mais je te la présenterais un jour... Bon je dois aller finir de préparer mes affaires à plus tard ! Lui répondit soudain Jellal en rougissant, puis il partit vite .

_La jeune fille en armure retourna au bar démoralisée puis elle souffla :_

-Il me fuit.

-Mais non ! Lui répondit Lucy.

-Il est si vite partit, il m'évite.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde à la guilde, il est timide tu n'a qu'a aller le voir lorsque il est seul.

Erza n'écoutait déjà plus son amie, elle était en train d'élaborer un plan. Soudain son regard s'éclaira :

-Lucy ! J'ai besoin de toi, ammène toi !

La jeune fille attira son amie sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Lancées à toute vitesse dans Magnolia Lucy s'exclama :

-Mais où on va comme ça ?

-Jellal a dit qu'il rentrait finir ses valises, il dors dans l'hôtel Magnosleep.

-Et alors ?

-Il faut faire un détour pour y accéder car le pont est bien plus au sud que la route qui va à l'hôtel et le fleuve passe par là. C'est là que tu interviens.

-Et pourquoi !? Demanda Lucy les yeux écarquillés.

-On va droit au fleuve et tu appelle Virgo pour creuser et passer en dessous.

-Pardon !?

-S'il te plais Lucy, mon plan ne fonctionnera pas sans toi...

-D'accord.

Les deux amies arrivèrent devant le fleuve, Lucy appela Virgo qui s'exécuta sans attendre et à une vitesse incroyable. Elles ce précipitèrent ensuite vers l'hôtel et y entrèrent par une porte de secours qui donne sur les couloirs du huitième étage, après avoir trouver la chambre de Jellal, Lucy crocheta la serrure .

-Sa chambre est vraiment bien rangée, lançât Lucy.

-C'est vrai, il va falloir faire attention à tout remettre en place après avoir fouiller.

-Quoi ? C'est sa ton plan, fouiller sa chambre ?

-Oui, répondit Erza tout en cherchant dans les placards, je veux savoir ce qu'il me cache.

-Il a vraiment une fiancée ? Il na pas de photo où de lettres ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le confirmer.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, lui confirma Erza rassurée. Même si elle voulait en savoir plus, la vue d'une personne chère au cœur de Jellal l'abattrait.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, remettons tout en place.

-Oui, c'est plus prudent.

Elles avaient à peine terminé que des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

-Jellal ! Souffla Erza prise de panique.

-Vite la fenêtre ! Lucy attrapa son amie et la tira dehors. Il y avait un rebord sous la fenêtre elles s'y accrochèrent pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Jellal entra dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit et soupira longuement. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Ultear.

-Jellal ? Tu es déjà rentré !

-Oui...

Ultear s'avançât dans la chambre, elle aperçut Jellal désemparé. Les filles pendues au rebord entendaient tout.

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu allais à la guilde.

-J'y suis allé mais j'ai vu Erza et elle ma demandé qui était ma fiancée... je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, c'est comme si j'avais perdu touts mes moyens. Alors j'ai prétendu retourner ici finir mes valises pour m'échapper.

-Comment va tu t'en sortir avec cette histoire, un jour tu reverras Erza et tu devras bien lui avouer que c'était faux.

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi, ça ce voit alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui avouer et sortir avec elle ?

-Tu sais que je ne veut pas.

Le corps d'Erza fut parcourut par un long frisson, puis un sentiment nouveau l'envahie. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'humiliation. Elle retient ses larmes et ce laissa glisser le long d'une gouttière pour arriver jusque en bas. Elle disparut dans la forêt. Lucy elle choquée resta pendue à la fenêtre. La conversation continua,

-Oui je sais que tu ne veut pas avant d'avoir rembourser ta dette, avec tes actions sous l'emprise de Zeref. Mais tu n'étais pas toi-même ! C'était ton corps mais c'était ses pensées, tu n'est pas responsable tu est juste une marionnette de Zeref !

Ultear était enragée, cette histoire la concerne aussi et elle voudrait tourner la page. Sous un élan de colère, elle gifla Jellal et ajouta :

-Tu peut être heureux, mais uniquement avec Erza ! Tu as fait des enquêtes et tu l'as cherchée désespérément quand elle avait disparu avec les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Tu as vu tout le travail que nous avons fait ces 7 dernières années, nous avons détruit une centaines de guilde noire au moins ! Si tu continus comme ça c'est elle qui va trouver un fiancée et ce sera trop tard.

Jellal était rouge, comment Ultear le connaissait aussi bien ?

Lucy n'en pouvait plus, ses bras étaient engourdis. Elle prit le même chemin que son amie et retourna à la guilde. Erza n'y était pas, pas non plus chez elle. Lucy ne la pas trouvée. En fin d'après-midi la jeune fille commençât sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Jellal et ses amies arrivèrent à la guilde pour dire au revoir à tout le monde . Il termina par Lucy.

-Tu as vu Erza dans la journée ? Demanda Lucy.

-Non, je pensais la trouver ici.

-Je commence à me faire du soucis pour elle …

-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne lui arrivera rien, elle est forte. Face à n'importe qui, Erza est la plus forte.

Lucy était encore plus inquiète, Erza est forte face aux ennemis mais, face à elle même... Et si elle avait été trop déçue ? Trop perdue ? Pourrait-elle faire une bêtise ? La constelationiste tourmentée décida de tout raconter à Jellal, du plan jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte après avoir entendu cette phrase blessante « Je ne veut pas » .

A la fin de son récit, Jellal était figé. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il souffla,

-Pas encore, je ne veut pas la perdre une fois de plus.

Grâce au lien puissant qu'il a avec son amie, il savait où aller. Après 20 minutes de course effrénée à travers une foret dense d'arbres immenses d'une quarantaine de mètres pour la plupart, Jellal était entièrement écorché par les branches l'esprit trop occupé par Erza pour éviter les obstacles face à lui.

Enfin il aperçut ses cheveux éclatants, il s'arrêta. Elle était assise sur le bord d'un chemin qui continuait en escaladant la colline toute proche. Il avançât doucement, elle se retournât et se leva brusquement.

-Que… qu'es que tu fait ici ?

-Attend, calme toi.

-Tu trouve que c'est pas assez humiliant ? Tu veux me dire que tu veux qu'on reste amis ? Casse toi !

-C'est un mal entendu, Lucy ma tout raconter.

-La garde !

-Hein ?

-La garde ! Tu n'as pas ton masque, viens par là !

Elle attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et l'emmenât hors du chemin, à la cime d'un arbre. Ils regardèrent silencieusement à travers les branches la garde passer sur le chemin.

-Comment tu as su que c'était la garde ?

-Ils ont un camps d'entraînement dans la colline, et j'ai reconnus le rythme de leurs pas.

Jellal leva les yeux, face à lui ce dresse un paysage magnifique, les nuages viennent frôler les montagnes au loin et un lac c'est formé au creux d'une vallée vert pin.

-C'est magnifique…

-Je peux pas te croire après tout tu n'est pas une personnes sure…

-Erza, je-

-Tu aurait pu me dire la vérité, tu me raconte que tu as une fiancée pour te débarrasser de moi ? C'est minable.

-C'est vrai, mais il y a vraiment une fille qui occupe mon cœur et mes pensées. Elle est belle, resplendissante, intelligente et incroyablement sadique…

-Elle est parfaite alors ? Demanda Erza un peu plus détendue.

-Oui mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense car je n'est pas fini de me repentir.

-De quoi ?

-Lorsque Ultear et Melody m'ont aider a m'évader de prison j'ai décider de prendre ça comme une seconde chance. Mon objectif est de dissoudre le maximum de guilde noires pour faire quelque chose de bien envers ce monde. En agissant dans l'ombre je n'est pas le droit d'être heureux.

-Zeref avait le contrôle de ton esprit.

-J'aurais du lui résister !

-Mais nous étions encore des enfants !

-C'est pas une excuse.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer cette femme…

-Biensur.

-Mais je veux dire, sacrifier ton bonheur pour ne pas la rendre malheureuse.

-Je n'est pas dit ça.

-Je te connais encore bien Jellal, tu dis quelque chose mais tes yeux racontent une autre histoire. Tu as peur de ça réaction devant tes crimes et tu as peur de te refaire enfermer et qu'elle souffre de ne plus te voir si elle tombe amoureuse.

Il eu un mouvement de recul puis il détourna le regard en restant silencieux.

-Tu pourrais être heureux finalement si tu arrêtais de te poser autant de questions.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-Tu vois trop les choses sous un mauvais angle…

Cinq minutes de silence passèrent

-Et toi Erza, tu es heureuse ?

-Oui, peut être pas complètement mais il me manque une chose. La jeune fille baissa la tête un peu rouge. Elle murmura pour elle-même deux mots. Elle descendit sur la branche du dessous, perdue dans ses pensées elle glissa en laissant échapper un « kyaa ». Se voyant déjà écrasée sur le sol elle sentis une pression sur son poignet. Jellal qui la retenue s'adossât au tronc, une jambe de chaque côté de la branche large sur lequel il est assis. Il ramena Erza jusque à lui et l'asseya en face ses jambes sur lui, proche de lui. Touts les deux rougirent violemment en détournant le regard mais maintenant lancé Jellal ne voulait pas manquer sa chance. Il attrapa sa nuque et déjà proches ils réduisit l'écart entre eux. Elle posa son front sur le sien.

-Ultear et toi vous m'avez fait comprendre que je suis trop entêté, je n'est pas vu le travail accomplis durant tout ce temps. J'ai peut être finalement droit au bonheur si je n'abandonne pas mes convictions.

Il continua et doucement il franchissat les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Leur baiser, doux est incroyablement agréable. Erza fus parcourut d'un long frisson intense, elle plaça une de ses mains sur la jambe de son (désormais) petit amis et l'autre alla ce balader dans ses cheveux bleus. Ils arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les yeux dans les yeux ils sourirent sincèrement.

-Dire que j'ai attendu tant d'années pour faire ça… Et il reposa les lèvres sur son bonheur une fois de plus. Moi aussi, je t'aime.


	3. Cauchemard

5 Mai 9h00

Assise à une table, Lucy buvait un jus de fruit en attendant son coéquipier.

-Lucy ! Alors on y va à cette mission ? On a un jour de retard déjà !

-Oui, où la tu mise ?

-Je l'ai laissée sur le panneau pour ne pas pas la perdre.

-Natsu... Tu est désespérant, si la mission y est toujours je te paye à manger sinon c'est toi qui paye !

-Pas de soucis, lui répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

La mission n'était plus là, avec une si grosse récompense elle était partie vite.

-C'est pas vrai... lança Natsu mais c'est pas grave j'ai gagné un repas avec toi !

Lucy rougit un peu et changea de sujet :

-Regarde, celle ci est bien payée aussi.

-Ha oui, fait voir ! Natsu attrapa le papier et leva un sourcil, c'est une mission où il faut résoudre une énigme Lucy...

-Une paye comme ça juste pour une énigme il doit y avoir autre chose. On devrait y aller avec d'autres personnes.

Lucy scruta la salle, la guilde est plutôt vide le matin. Elle aperçut Levy.

-Si on demandait à Levy ?

-C'est une bonne idée mais il nous faut encore quelqu'un de plus.

Le choix est restreint.

-Gajil ? proposa Natsu à contre cœur.

-Ouiiii, en plus Levy et lui vont très bien ensemble, dis Lucy en sautillant.

-Si tu le dis, ajouta Natsu un peu blasé. Je vais demander à Gajil tu t'occupe de Levy ?

-Ouais allons-y !

Lucy traversa la salle rapidement jusque à la table de Levy :

-Levy, ça va ?

-Tien, salut Lucy oui ça va, lui répondit Levy joyeuse.

-Avec Natsu on veut faire une mission mais elle à l'air bizarre alors on cherche du renfort, ça te dis de venir ?

-Tu me le propose à moi, ou à mon équipe ?

-Non juste à toi, on va demander à Gajil aussi ça devrait suffire a part si ça te dérange...

-Non ! Je viens ! Mais partons vite j'en peu plus d'avoir ces deux lourdaud qui me suivent et me harcèle toute la journée en disant « je t'aime Levy » !

Entre temps Natsu et Gajil ce sont arrangés et arrivent à la table des filles :

-C'est bon Lucy ? Lança Natsu

-Oui, Levy est d'accord. Rendez-vous devant la guilde dans une demie heure ?

-Aller !

Le groupe ce prépare et ce rend en train jusque à la destination indiquée. Face à un immense château lugubre Lucy eu des frissons. Le maître de ce château les accueilli froidement et leur expliqua la mission :

-Quelque part dans les sous sols du château ce cache un passage secret qui conduit à un trésor. Il na pas de valeur financière mais il contiendrait d'après la légende un parchemin qui lu correctement invoquerait un esprit maléfique très puissant. J'ai chercher ce passage pendant des mois mais je n'est rien trouver. La mission consiste à trouver et détruire ce parchemin.

-Très bien monsieur nous ferons de notre mieux, répondit Lucy avec sagesse.

-Ha j'oubliais, pendant mes recherches j'ai trouver deux indications des sortes d'indices mais écrits dans une langue très ancienne, je n'ai trouver personne capable de les traduire correctement.

Levy les examina :

-Ce sont bien des indices, ils doivent donner des sortes de dictons pour nous mener au but, il va me falloir du temps mais je dois arriver à les interpréter.

-On à bien fait d'amener Levy, chuchota Lucy à l'oreille de Natsu.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle avait déjà terminé :

-Ça n'est pas grand chose mais ça dit que le parchemin est à la sortie et qu'il y a des pièges qui l'entourent.

-Génial... ajouta la blonde un peu désespérée.

-Allons-y, s'exclama Gajil presser de toucher l'argent.

-L'entrée est la là, faites attentions certains endroits sont très sombres et c'est un vrai labyrinthe là dedans, dis le maître des lieux en ouvrant une vieille porte qui grince.

-Ha, je me demandais ce qu'était la sortie, dis Levy.

-Sa risque d'être long de ce repérer là dedans, soupira Lucy. Il n'y à pas d'autres moyens pour trouver plus facilement ?

-Je pourrais tout détruire, lançât Natsu avec des flammes dans la main.

-Calme toi l'enflammé, je te rappelle qu'il y a un château de plusieurs étages en dessus de notre tête, répondit Gajil.

-Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de ne pas ce perdre ! Ce labyrinthe à l'air gigantesque Continua la constellationiste.

-Je sais ! Ici, on est à l'entrée du labyrinthe le parchemin est à la sortie, il nous faut donc le traverser mais on ne peut pas couper car on ne sais pas dans quel sens il faut aller pour trouver la sortie donc on doit suivre le chemin du labyrinthe jusqu'à la sortie, dis Levy

-Oui c'est le principe, ajouta Gajil septique.

-Voila où je veut en venir, j'ai lu un jour que pour sortir d'un labyrinthe il faut placer sa main contre l'un des murs à l'entrée, avancer tout gardant la main contre ce mur, et suivre le chemin où la main avance. C'est pas le chemin le plus court mais il va à la sortie à coup sur !

-Mais oui c'est évident ! Tu est géniale Levy !

Le groupe d'amis avance rapidement grâce à la technique de Levy. Mais le chemin est long et la fatigue ce fait ressentir. Ça va faire bientôt 7 heures qu'ils marchent, enfin ils aperçoivent la lumière.

-Regardez ! Là-bas c'est la fin du tunnel, s'exclama Lucy.

-Restons sur nos gardes, il doit y avoir des pièges, ajouta Levy.

Ils continuèrent prudemment, jusqu'à la source de lumière. Le long couloir était sans-issue, il y avait une sorte de gravure dans la pierre et devant un coffre en bois. Seul l'un des angles du mur c'était effondré ce qui faisait entrer un filet de lumière.

-Ça ressemble à... un temple ? Demanda Natsu

-Ouais c'est bizarre mais le parchemin doit être là, répondit Levy. Qui ce dévoue pour ouvrir le coffre ?

-J'y vais, dis Gajil en s'avançant vers le coffre.

Le cœur de Levy battait comme jamais, elle avait si peur qu'il ce fasse blesser. Gajil ouvrit le coffre rapidement, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Rien ne ce passa.

-Alors ? Demanda Natsu

-Le parchemin est dans le coffre, répondit Gajil

Gajil l'attrapa et le donna à Levy. Après l'avoir examinée, elle confirma :

-C'est bien une incantation, bon il ne nous reste plus qu'a sortir.

-Faire tout le chemin en sens inverse ? Soupira Lucy.

-On peut toujours sortir par là, proposa Natsu en montrant le trou dans le plafond. A ce moment là, Gajil referma le coffre. Un énorme rugissement envahis le couloir, puis le sol ce mis à trembler :

-Un enchantement ! Cria Levy

-Tout va s'effondrer, vite par là ! Gajil défonça le mur qui commençait à tomber et entraîna ses amis hors de ce sous terrain. Tous courent dans la forêt sans regarder où ils vont. Soudain deux hommes apparaissent devant le groupe.

-Arrêtez vous gentiment, et donnez nous ce parchemin, lança l'un des hommes.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est notre parchemin, nous avons prévu d'invoquer cet esprit la semaine prochaine au solstice, la nuit la plus longue de l'année.

-Alors là, il va falloir nous l'arracher parce qu'on va ce battre, répondit Natsu déjà enflammé.

-Mon frère et moi, on va vous faire regretter ce choix.

L'un des deux lança une attaque de type terre, la terre ce remis à trembler et des immenses tranchées ce forment. Après 10minutes de combat acharné l'équipe fairy tail est en net désavantage. Les deux frères utilisent leurs complicité pour lancer des attaques furtives et très puissantes, leurs opposants commencent à ce fatiguer et à manquer de magie.

-Gajil, il faut les séparer ! Cria Natsu

-Message reçu ! Gajil ce lançe entre les deux frères et propulse l'un des deux à une centaine de mètres. Celui-ci est pour toi !

Natsu cours vers le type en train de tomber et le réceptionne avec un puissant coup de pied. Il est maintenant à moitiez assommé, Lucy utilise Sagitarius pour le rejoindre rapidement puis Loki pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Pendant qu'elle et Natsu ligotent le frère vaincu, l'autre parait bien plus puissant et bat sans problèmes Gajil et Levy. Le dragon slayer d'acier par une attaque frontale, lui arrache son masque. L'homme paraît avoir une quarantaine d'année, Levy leva les yeux et lorsque elle l'aperçut ce visage... Elle l'avait déjà vu mais où ? Ses trais droits et secs, ses joues creuses et maigres et ses yeux remplis de rage. Cette expression de haine, ces intentions destructives et sa posture... Levy était pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui refuse de bouger. Elle ne peut que rester là, à regarder Gajil ce battre sans bouger tellement cet homme la terrifie. Le visage de cet homme s'associe à une époque terrible de son enfance, c'est celui qui apparaît dans ses cauchemars. Enragé contre Gajil pour avoir lever la main sur son frère, il ce bat avec violence et hargne. Gajil lance le souffle du dragon de fer. Sans impact sur son ennemis qui traverse la tornade engendrée par le dragon slayer comme si c'était une vulgaire brise. Il saisit Gajil par le coup et le lance violemment à terre, presque anéantis, il est hors de combat. Le monstre ce retourne et ce dirige maintenant vers Levy. Son cœur bat si vite... Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, lève le bras pour lui donner le coup fatal. Levy est tétanisée, la tension est trop forte elle ferme les yeux en attendant la douleur du choc. Instinctivement elle ce protège en levant les bras devant son visage. Lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur sa poitrine qui l'emporte, ses dernières forces lui permettent d'ouvrir les yeux afin de voir une dernière fois le visage de cet homme qu'elle craint tant. Mais ce n'est pas son visage qu'elle vois, c'est celui de Gajil qui la attrapée d'un bras avec ses forces restantes pour l'éloigner de cet homme.

Natsu et Lucy reviennent avec le garçon qu'ils ont attrapé, Natsu le porte sur son épaule comme un sac. Lorsque son frère le vit ligoté et assommé, il s'énerva encore plus et lança une pluie de blocs de terre . Lucy qui avait encore de la magie appela Aquarius qui l'envoya loin avec une vague immense.

-Que compte-tu faire maintenant ? Toute la terre c'est transformé en boue, lourde et compacte. Tu ne peut plus avoir assez de magie pour pouvoir maîtriser un élément aussi lourd, affirma Lucy.

L'opposant tomba à genoux, vaincu. Gajil le ligota et le groupe les emmena à la prison à plus proche, où ils furent arrêtés pour vol et pratique de magie noire. Ensuite l'équipe retourna au château pour récupérer la récompense. De retour à Magnolia, Lucy et Natsu ce retrouvent face à Erza et Jellal enlacés, un peu choqués mais heureux ils les félicitèrent et la vie reprend son cour normal à la guilde sauf pour une personne. Levy ne ce remet pas de ce choc malgré les encouragements de ses amis, elle ne ce sens pas en sécurité et ne dors plus la nuit.


	4. Histoire de caleçon

8 Mai 8h00 

Lucy et Mirajane discutent au bar quand,

-Salut Mira, Lucy. Dis joyeusement Romeo. Tu as une mission pour moi ?

-Oui, j'ai demander au maître, il est d'accord à condition que tu te trouve un coéquipier.

-Merci, et...

-Oui Romeo ?

-Wendy est en mission en ce moment ?

-Non elle est ici, tu veut lui demander de t'accompagner ? C'est mignon...

-C'est pour ça que j'ai hésiter à te poser cette question, je savais que tu allait te fa ire des idées bizarres...

-Mais pas du tout...

-C'est qu'on a fait un bon duo la dernière fois, et on a bien rigolé !

-Il n'est que 8heures, déjeune ici et elle devrait arriver dans pas longtemps pour travailler.

-Ok !

Levy arriva au bar en baillant

-Un café Mira s'il te plais...

-Je te donne ça tout de suite !

-Tu n'as toujours pas dormis depuis la mission Levy ? Demanda Lucy un peu inquiète.

-Si, ya des fois ou je m'évanouis je compte ça comme du sommeil.

-Pas question d'aller en mission comme ça, lui dis la barmaid en lui donnant son café.

-Dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois, et je ne me sens jamais en sécurité appar quand je suis ici...

-Mais il a été emprisonné à vie tu ne risque pas de le revoir un jour !

-Je sais mais j'ai peur... J'en deviens presque parano.

-En tout cas, repose toi bien et ça devrais aller mieux. Nous sommes tous là pour te protéger.

-Merci, répondit Levy avec le sourire puis elle retourna à la table de Jet et Droy où elle s'allongea pendant que ses fidèles serviteurs insistaient pour monter la garde.

-J'espère que ça ira, soupira Lucy.

-Elle est en sécurité ici … Romeo, regarde Wendy est arrivée.

-Tien, où est Charuru ? Demanda Lucy.

-Je ne sais pas, elle est peut être malade... répondit Romeo. Lucy et Mira sourirent, le ton du jeune garçon indiquait bien qu'il était content de ne voir qu'elle.

-Wendy ! Salut, dis Romeo en courant vers elle.

-Salut Romeo, répondit Wendy avec le sourire.

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Charuru est fatiguée alors je viens travailler pour payer le loyer et ses médicaments.

-Je voulais te proposer une mission, le maître est d'accord pour me la confier si je trouve un coéquipier. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrais y aller ensemble, il y a une bonne récompense et on c'est bien amuser la dernière fois...

-Oui, sa me plairais beaucoup !

-Alors on ce donne rendez-vous ?

-Je dois passer à la pharmacie d'abord, ça te vas à 10h30 ici ?

-Parfait, lui confirma Romeo et il partit chez lui faire ses valises.

Wendy alla s'installer au bar à côté de Lucy pour déjeuner.

-Bonjour Lucy !

-Salut, alors tu part en mission avec Romeo ?

-Oui, comment le sais tu ? Lui répondit la dragon slayer en mangeant une gaufre.

-Il est passé ici avant ton arrivée pour nous demander où tu était et si tu pouvais l'accompagner en mission. C'est mignon de vous voir ensemble je trouve.

-Mais non Lucy, nous allons juste en mission ! Rétorqua Wendy en rougissant.

-C'est mignon quand même...

Mirajane arriva et les trois filles discutèrent un moment, puis Wendy s'éclipsa pour aller préparer ses affaires et s'occuper de Charuru.

-Romeo et Wendy ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre ils doivent former un duo soudé, dis la blonde à Mirajane.

-Comme Natsu et toi ?

-Très drôle Mira...

-Je te taquine Lucy !

-D'ailleurs, ce midi je mange avec lui.

-Ah bon ? En quel honneur ?

-J'ai gagné un pari !

-Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais il m'a l'air attentionné en ce moment avec toi non ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai, il était content quand il a perdu le pari.

-Peut être qu'il t'aime...

Lorsque Mirajane prononça ces mots, elle tressaillit. Tout le corps de Lucy fut traversée par un frisson. Et si c'était ça ? Si dernière son amis, et coéquipier il y avait un homme qui l'aimait ?

-Je... je dois y aller Mira, à plus tard...

-Ok, lui répondit la barmaid en la regardant s'éloigner en tanguant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucy ce retrouva à la cascade de Magnolia. Elle c'est posée tellement de questions pendant le trajet quelle n'avait pas réaliser où elle allait. Elle aime cet endroit, il n'y a jamais personne et il est calme. L'auteur y viens quand elle manque d'inspiration. Elle s'assoit et contemple l'eau qui s'écoule pendant un moment. Soudain elle entend la cloche de Magnolia, il est onze heures il faut quelle ce prépare pour retrouver Natsu à midi. De retour chez elle, la constelationiste prend une douche pour ce remettre les idées au clair et s'habille. Elle retrouva son coéquipier au restaurant.

-Lucy ! Tu es à l'heure... devant la tête interrogative de son amie Natsu demanda :

-Ça va ?

-Ou... Oui tout va bien, on va manger ? Lui répondit Lucy en évitant le regard fougueux de Natsu.

Le repas ce déroula normalement, Lucy cachait au mieux ses sentiments et les deux amis parlèrent de tout puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Lucy retourna chez elle rassurée, il n'avait pas montré de signes spéciaux d'affection envers elle. Elle c'est surrement fait des idées comme d'habitude.

_De leurs côté, Wendy et Romeo étaient dans le train, en route pour la mission_

-On doit faire quoi cette fois-ci ? Demanda Wendy

-On doit escorter le maire de ce village, ils n'ont pas de guilde alors ils payent bien pour une bonne protection.

-On ne risque pas de tomber dans une embuscade ?

-C'est un trajet cour et il n'y aurait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'attaquer donc ça devrait aller.

-Tu pense qu'on en a pour combien de temps ?

-Si tout ce passe bien, demain on est rentrés.

-Oui, si le train n'a pas d'accident !

Les deux amis rirent et le train arriva en gare. Ils vont directement à la mairie et ils furent accueillis par le maire en personne :

-Je dois me rendre au village voisin pour signer des papiers importants. Vous devrez assurer ma protection pendant le trajet et le temps que je m'occupe des formalités, nous partons dans une heure et vous serez payés uniquement si ne rencontre pas de problèmes, sinon ce sera 10000 joyaux chacun (environ 100 euros). Vous avez compris ?

-Oui !

-Bien je vérifier que tout est prêt, sortez et attendez devant la mairie, nous arrivons.

-Bien monsieur.

_Dehors :_

-Comment as tu trouver une mission où un type paye 10000 joyaux pour 4 heures de travail ? Et chacun en plus ! Demanda Wendy étonnée

-Je trouve aussi qu'on est chanceux sur ce coup là.

-C'est dommage, je devrais repartir directement en mission quand je rentre parce qu'avec les médicaments de Charuru, le train et la nourriture, je ne pourrais pas payer le loyer le 20, il va me manquer une centaine d'euros.

-On pourra repartir en mission ensemble si tu veut ?

-Oui, ce serait super merci, lui répondit Wendy touchée qu'il l'aide.

Le maire sortit et l'escorte ce mis en place, l'allée ce passe bien et sans problème tout comme le temps passé à signer des formulaires. Le retour fut un peu plus difficile, un homme essaya d'arrêter l'escorte et de soutirer de l'argent au maire mais l'alliance bien organisée entre les deux mages le mis vite hors état de nuire.

_De retour à la mairie _

-Merci, vous m'avez très bien défendus contre ce détraqué. Voici le salaire, si je dois recommencer ce genre de déplacement je ferrais appel à Fairy Tail.

-Merci de votre confiance monsieur. Salua Wendy

-Il y a un hôtel dans ce village ?

-Juste une auberge, c'est tout. Vous savez c'est un petit village.

-Merci.

_Dehors :_

-Déjà 22 heures on va devoir dormir ici, désolé Wendy.

-Ne t'excuse pas c'est notre travail, viens l'auberge est là-bas.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous avez encore de la place pour deux personnes ?

-Il est tard, je ne pence pas mais je regarde. Ah je n'est plus qu'une chambre double, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à cette heure-ci.

-Bon, d'accord pour la chambre, ça te vas Wendy ?

-Oui oui, c'est bon pour moi on ne va pas dormir dehors après tout.

-Allons-y !

_Dans la chambre :_

-Tien, ici les trains commencent à partir à 5heures le matin, constata Wendy en regardant les horaires de train quelle avait trouver dans la chambre.

-C'est vrais que c'est étrange pour un si petit village.

-C'est sûrement parce que les gens du village doivent travailler dans d'autre villes et donc partir tôt pour être à l'heure.

-En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne compte pas partir à cette heure là demain, plaisanta le jeune garçon.

-Haha, non. Je pense qu'on prendra celui de 9heures mais de toute façon à partir de 8heures jusqu'à midi il y a des trains toutes les demi-heures alors on verra demain.

-Pas de problèmes, dis Romeo en passant la main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille resta figée, la bouche entrouverte. Ce geste le rendait tellement mignon... Elle baissa de suite la tête pour cacher ses joues quelle sentait chaudes elle avait sûrement rougit, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle s'échappa :

-Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

-Ok, j'irais après.

Wendy partit dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps le jeune garçon rangea ses affaires et pris de quoi ce changer. La dragon slayer ce lava vite et retourna dans la chambre, Romeo y va à son tour puis ressort en short et tee-shirt :

-Il fait super froid ici !

-Oui, j'espère qu'on aura pas froid cette nuit.

-Ah, j'ai penser à toi quand j'étais dans la salle de bain !

-Pourquoi ?! Lui demanda la jeune fille l'air choquée.

-T'inquiète pas ! J'ai penser à toi parce j'ai mis le caleçon que tu m'as offert...

Wendy ce mis à rire, elle était rassurée que Romeo rigole aussi.

-Tu veut dormir ? Je suis crevé !

-Oui, il est déjà minuit passé.

Les deux amis ce couchent dans le lit, Wendy eu froid les deux premières minutes mais elle sentit vite la chaleur de son équipier puis elle s'endormit. Dans la nuit, elle ce réveilla une fois, elle sentit son coéquipier ce retourner et mettre son bras autour de sa taille puis une respiration longue et régulière, il dormait. La jeune fille décida de ne pas le déranger et de le laisser dormir comme ça.

Le matin, un bruit réveilla Wendy qui ouvrit les yeux. C'était un bruit de clefs tombées par terre et des pas qui passaient dans le couloir puis s'éloignait. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua 8h20.

-Bien, on pourra partir dans le train de 9h.

Elle allait ce relever quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un poids sur sa hanche, elle ce tourna doucement pour découvrir que Romeo n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il dormait encore avec une expression joyeuse et reposée. Wendy décida de ne pas bouger, étrangement elle aime qu'il soit si proche d'elle. Elle sentait sa chaleur rassurante et reposante tout près de son corps et elle décida de profiter de ce moment le temps qu'il ce réveille. Malgré tout elle ce posait beaucoup de questions pourquoi rougit t'elle tant quand elle est avec lui ? Un sentiment nouveau pour la jeune fille, elle se demanda : Es que je serais en train de tomber amoureuse ? Je l'aime bien mais comme autre amis. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que le jeune garçon se réveilla, Wendy ferma de suite les yeux comme si elle dormais toujours et sans bruit il retira son bras et ce leva. Elle le voyais de dos se frotter le visage puis il en-trouva un peu les rideaux, il fit le tour du lit en ce frottant le ventre et fixa Wendy un moment.

-Wendy, réveille toi… Il est 8h30, il la remua doucement par l'épaule.

La jeune fille fit semblant de ce réveiller,

-Prépare toi et on prendra le train de 9h.

-Hum, j'arrive.

Dans le train 

Le trajet dura un peu plus d'une heure, les deux amis discutèrent, déjeunèrent.

-Alors tu veut repartir en mission de suite ? Demanda Romeo.

-Je vais essayer, si je trouve une bonne récompense je partirais. Mais d'abord il faut que je vois comment va Charuru, que je lui donne l'argent de la récompense et que je re prépare une valise.

-Tu veut qu'on y aille ensemble alors ?

-Si tu as envie, on trouvera quelque chose à faire à deux mais je veut pas t'embêter.

-Non au contraire, j'essaye de faire des économies !

-Des économies ? Pourquoi ?

-On en parlera plus tard d'accord ?

-Si tu veut.

-Allons prendre des nouvelles et ce trouver une nouvelle mission à la guilde !

-Oui !

Dans la guilde :

Wendy ce dirigea vers le bar où les habitués discutent entre filles. Lucy, Erza Levy et Mirajane rigolaient autour d'un verre et d'une part de gâteau.

-Salut les filles !

-Tiens, salut Wendy ta mission c'est bien passée ? Demanda Erza

-Oui pas de problèmes particuliers et vous ?

-Levy ne dors toujours pas, Erza vit un compte de fée avec Jellal et Lucy n'est pas partit en mission depuis parce qu'elle évite Natsu et deviens rouge comme une tomate dès qu'elle le voit. Résuma Mirajane.

-Hé ! Râla Lucy, pas si fort !

-D'accord, je voudrais rester plus mais je dois repartir en mission pour ne pas être endettée, alors à la prochaine les filles ! Dis Wendy avec le sourire.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour une mission n'hésite pas, lui assura Lucy.

-Merci mais je part avec Romeo, je pense que ça va le faire.

Wendy ce dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage où son coéquipier était déjà en train d'examiner les propositions :

-Tu as trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Ouais mais c'est pas très excitant, c'est encore un petit village des alentours qui demande de l'aide, il faut retrouver un collier perdu dans un manoir. Par contre c'est très bien payé, encore des nobles : 85000 jewels (environ 800 euros)

-85000 ? Mais c'est énorme !

-Si on ce débrouille bien, on peut la finir en 2 jours.

-C'est génial, on la prend ! Dis la jeune fille exitée

-Il est 11heures, on ce retrouve ici à 14h ?

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure !

Wendy sortit et courra jusqu'à Fairy Hills, où elle habite avec Charles, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, elle ouvrit :

-Charuru ! Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu, le médecin est passé ce matin et ma prescrit ça, Charuru lui tendit une ordonnance.

-Très bien, mais il est sur pour les doses ? Je ne veut pas te vexer mais tu est un chat .

-Oui, je lui en ait parler il est sur.

-Ok je vais acheter ça de suite je reviens !

-D'accord...

La jeune fille reprit sa course effrénée, elle acheta les médicaments et retourna à son appartement :

-Tiens Charles ! Tout y est, je vais me laver tu peut faire à manger ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Wendy devait ce laver les cheveux avant de repartit en mission, ils sont si long à sécher naturellement qu'elle préfère les laver chez elle où elle est équipée. Après s'être lavée, elle s'assied à table avec Charuru :

-Sa a l'air très bon, remercia Wendy devant son amie qui l'attendait.

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si pressée maintenant ?

-Je doit être à la guilde à 14heures.

-Ah, et il te reste des choses à faire avant de partir ?

-Juste ma valise.

-Ça va, tu auras le temps. Quelle est la mission ?

-Il faut retrouver un collier.

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, c'est pas très entraînant comme mission et niveau expérience...

-Je sais mais c'est payé 85000 jewels !

-Pardon ? Demanda l'exceed en s'étouffant.

-C'est pour ça que je fait cette mission, elle est très bien payée.

-Et tu y vas seule ?

-Non je repart avec Romeo, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Encore ? Vous êtes inséparables !

-Peut-être, dis Wendy pensive, tu sais on c'est rapproché on est devenus de bon amis.

-Si vous vous rapprochez trop, il faut te protéger n'oublie pas ! Ajouta Charuru avec un sourire en coin. Ce fut le tour de Wendy de s'étouffer :

-Ça va pas de dire ça Charuru ? On ne va pas faire... ce genre de choses, j'ai 15ans !

-Je ne fait que prévenir c'est tout, rétorqua l'exceed avec un air innocent.

Wendy finit de manger et partit faire sa valise. Elle retrouva Romeo à l'heure.

Dans le train :

-J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dans les trains, soupira Romeo.

-C'est vrai, heureusement que tu n'est pas Natsu, plaisanta la dragon slayer

-En parlant que Natsu, vous les dragons slayers vous n'avez pas vraiment d'anniversaire si ?

-C'est un peu compliquer, les dragons se moquent de l'age comme ils vivent bien plus longtemps. Je sais que j'ai 15 ans car je connais mon année de naissance mais oui je n'est pas de date d'anniversaire précise.

-C'est dommage, tu m'a fait un cadeau pour mon anniversaire mais je ne peux pas faire pareil.

-Mais tu sais c'est pas important j'ai pas l'habitude de fêter mon anniversaire.

-Non, j'ai décider de t'offrir quelque chose en retour quand même. Tiens,

Il tendit un paquet à Wendy,

-C'est… Un bracelet ?

-C'est un bracelet magique, lorsque tu le noue à ton poignet fais un vœux, le jour ou il tombera ton vœu s'exaucera.

-Il a une couleur magnifique.

-J… Je l'ai pris de la couleur de tes yeux.

-Merci beaucoup. Wendy rougissa un peu lorsque il lui accrocha au poignet, c'était son premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

-On en a pour combien de temps cette fois-ci ?

-Trois heures.

-Bon il faut ce dire que c'est bien payé !

-Oui, ça me fait penser toute à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire des économies.

-Ah oui... Je pense que je peut me confier à toi, on est amis je peut te faire confiance.

-Bien sur, assura Wendy.

-Tu vois, à la guilde presque tout le monde n'a plus de famille, tout le monde vit seul et est indépendant depuis l'enfance. J'ai la chance d'avoir mon père, ma famille mais je suis rattaché à eux, j'aimerais être comme tout le monde et avoir mon appartement.

-Ah oui ?

-Regarde, Natsu et Happy vivent dans une maison depuis qu'il à environ 9ans, pareil pour Grey. Et regarde Fairy Hills, vous êtes une dizaines à être indépendantes, à avoir un loyer et tout ça alors que je vis toujours chez mes parents.

-Mais tu sais, c'est une contrainte de devoir payer un loyer et la nourriture tout les mois.

-Je sais, je le sais très bien mais j'ai envi d'être libre, d'avoir mon appartement où je pourrais recevoir qui je veut et... -Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant et ajouta- Tu sais, quand je prend une mission sur le tableau d'affichage je dois à chaque fois demander au maître si il est d'accord. Toi, tu ne le fait pas, les derniers arrivants à Fairy Tail qui ont 12ans ne le font pas. Avoir un famille c'est bien mais je suis pris pour un gamin irresponsable accroché à ses parents et je ne supporte plus tout ça ! Je fait toutes ces missions pour devenir indispensable à la guilde et pouvoir me payer un appartement. En plus je ne supporte plus mes parents et... ma fierté en prend un coups...

-Waaa, je n'aurais jamais pris ta situation dans ce sens là, c'est bien que tu décide ce que tu veut faire.

-Merci de me soutenir.

-Et tu as économiser combien ?

-Ben j'ai pas vraiment compté mais j'économise depuis que je suis rentré à Fairy Tail il y a 5ans. J'ai beaucoup travaillé durant les 2 dernières années pour ça, mais le problème c'est qu'il faut que j'en parle à mon père...

-C'est vrai qu'il risque de mal le prendre …

Les deux amis continue de discuter pendant tout le trajet jusque à atteindre la destination et accomplir leurs mission. Retournons à Fairy Tail...


	5. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir ?

Nom du chapitre : Levy

13 Mai 10h

Levy entre dans la guilde et aperçoit Lucy :

-Lucy, ça va ? Lui demanda Levy en baillant.

-Ouais et toi ? Ta l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'avant.

-Jet et Droy sont partis en mission hier, depuis j'ai toujours pas dormis.

-T'es toujours pas tranquille ?

-Non j'arrive plus à contrôler mes réactions, toute à l'heure j'ai crié devant une minuscule araignée, je sais plus quoi faire je suis crevée... Je sais plus si mon principal problème c'est ce gars où le manque de sommeil.

-Il faudrait trouver une solution pour que tu t'endorme plus facilement, même si tu fait des cauchemars ça te permettrait de te reposer.

-C'est un cercle vicieux... Constata Levy déprimée.

-J'allais te conseiller de lire mais je crois que tu as déjà essayer, plaisanta la constellationiste.

-Très drôle Lucy.

-Je ne vois que l'alcool, une bouteille et tu t'endors direct ! Mais on va éviter ça...

-Oui s'il te plais, Levy aperçut Gajil et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Alors toujours pas remise ? Lança le dragon slayer d'acier

-Non... répondit Levy doucement

-Je lui casserais la gueule rien que pour t'avoir fait peur à ce batard, ajouta Gajil en cognant son poing contre sa main.

-Me... Merci

-Bon je vais acheter une guitare on ce vois plus tard, Levy, Lucy.

-Ouais à plus, répondit Lucy blasée

Lucy ce retourna vers son amie et s'aperçut quelle était devenue rouge.

-Ça va Levy ?

La magicienne des mots baissa la tête gênée. Lucy compris et décida de la laisser tranquille, pour une fois quelle ne pensait plus à ce détraqué qui la attaquée.

-Le soleil va bientôt ce coucher je vas rentrer chez moi, dis Levy en ce relevant d'un coup.

-Je vais faire pareil je dois être en forme demain, mission !

Les deux amies retournèrent à leur maison respective.

Levy retourna à Fairy Hills et sans aller discuter chez une des filles comme à son habitude, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et leva les yeux. En face d'elle sur le mur il y avait son calendrier, elle ce leva et compta les nombre de jours qui c'étaient écoulés depuis sa mission avec Gajil, Lucy et Natsu : 9jours. Sa fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle dors à peine. Levy soupira. Une semaine également quelle ce morfond et quelle ne fait rien de ses journées, pas de missions, de sorties, rien du tout.

_Flashback_

_L'alcool, une bouteille et tu t'endors direct !_

_je dois être en forme demain, mission !_

C'était les mots prononcés par son amie, peut être que si elle dormais bien toute une nuit le lendemain elle serait en forme et elle s'en sortirais.

Elle vérifia que sa porte était bien fermée et elle ce dirigea vers son placard, il n'y as pas grand chose mais assez pour ce saouler un pack de bière, du vin et surtout de la vodka. Elle sort directement l'alcool fort et un verre avec du citron (ça passe mieux).

Levy souffle longuement et bois cul-sec son verre, elle enchaîne avec un second puis un troisième. L'alcool lui pique les yeux, elle tousse et elle commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Elle s'accroche et prend un quatrième verre puis elle s'écroule sur son lit. Elle n'a pas trop l'habitude de boire, avec la fatigue elle s'endort vite.

Le lendemain un bruit sourd qui résonne dans sa tête la réveille, elle ce redressa vite voulant ce lever mais la douleur pris le dessus, elle n'avait jamais autant bu. Le bruit recommençât et elle arriva cette fois-ci à l'identifier, quelqu'un frappais à la porte.

L'inconnu dernière la porte semble peu patient et cassa la poignée pour réussir à entrer. Levy était incapable de ce relever tellement que chaque bruit lui faisait mal à la tête, l'inconnu entra et referma la porte. Il ce posta devant son lit et soupira devant l'état dans lequel la jeune fille était. Levy leva les yeux et aperçut Gajil.

-Le maître ma envoyer ici car on commençait à ce faire du souci pour toi.

-Quel heure ?

-17 heures.

Gajil regarda la bouteille de vodka vide et il soupira encore une fois.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu t'es bourrée en pensant que ça résoudrais t'es problèmes ?

-Non, c'était pour réussir à avoir une nuit complète de sommeil.

-T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme solution.

-Ça a marché non ?

-Oui surtout que ça fait deux jours que tu dors, il est 18 heures mais on est le 15.

Levy mis la couverture sur sa tête en râlant.

-Je vais dire à la guilde que tu vas bien je reviens après, ajouta Gajil en ce dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Gajil... !

-Ouais ?

-Ne leurs dit pas ce que j'ai fait s'il te plais.

-T'inquiète pas.

Levy resta couchée mais elle n'avait plus envie de dormir, il a dit qu'il revenait ? Plus endormie du tout elle ce leva doucement et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'enlever cette odeur d'alcool. Une fois rhabillée elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Gajil entra en défonçant la porte une fois de plus.

-J'espère que ça te fait mal à la tête, c'est pour te punir, lança Gajil avec un sourire sadique.

-Ça a bien marché, lui répondit Levy une main sur le front.

-Je suis passé à la guilde et chez moi, je savais que tu aurais une sacrée gueule de bois alors je t'ai ramener une safety drink.

-Merci et... c'est quoi ?

-Cherche pas sa va t'aider à te remettre.

-Ok

-... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-D'habitude tu t'occupe pas des gens, il t'arrive quoi ? Demanda Levy en ouvrant la canette l'air perplexe.

-Déjà c'est le maître qui ma envoyer ici et je m'occupe de toi parce que ça me plais pas que t'es bu autant pour ça.

-Ha... Levy baissa les yeux, j'ai honte qu'il me vois comme ça pensa t'elle.

Gajil profita de cet instant où Levy ne le regardais pas pour se laisser aller à la tendresse. Il la regarda assise là, la tête baissée les joues rosées. Le dragon slayer découvre une autre facette de la personnalité de Levy, belle, intelligente, mignonne et sure d'elle, elle a également besoin d'aide pour surmonter ses peurs.

-Gajil ?

-Hum ?

Levy rougit encore plus, elle serra les poings et continua :

-Tu veut bien rester chez moi ce soir ?

-Quoi ! Demanda Gajil les yeux grands ouverts.

-S'il te plais, tu veut bien m'aider ?

-Écoute petite, si tu cherche un gars pour faire ça... Tu devrais au moins attendre de le connaître un peu plus.

-Mais non pas pour ça ! Cria Levy à moitié choquée.

-Ha, quoi alors ?

-Tu veut bien dormir avec moi ce soir ?

-Aaaah qu'es que je disais ya deux secondes ! Hurla Gajil en tombant presque de sa chaise.

-Mais laisse moi t'expliquer ! Rajouta la jeune fille encore plus fort.

-Ouais...

-Sa fait maintenant 11 jours que je n'est pas fait de missions, je dois payer mon loyer, je dois aider à la guilde... je suis devenue un poids à cause de cette peur, je suis toujours fatiguée parce que dormir grâce à l'alcool c'est pas bien retapant et j'ai toujours peur. Mais je me rend compte que là avec toi ça va je me sens en sécurité. S'il te plais juste cette nuit après j'irais mieux.

-D'accord. C'est ce qu'il répondit, Gajil accepta sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'habitude si il dors avec une fille c'est qu'il à des intérêts et il n'aime pas rendre service non plus. Mais pour Levy c'est différent, tout est différent avec elle.

16 Mai 16h (Le lendemain)

Presque tout le monde est à la guilde sous ordre du maître.

-Tu sais pourquoi le maître nous a rassembler ? Demanda Levy en ce frottant les yeux.

-Pas plus que pourquoi tu est arriver à la guilde à 15h avec Gajil répondit Lucy en fixant son amie.

-Hein ? Non on est pas venu ensemble !

-On te crois pas vraiment là, ajouta Erza avant de manger une cuilleire de son fraisier.

La bleue soupira, je suis vraiment obligée de vous expliquer ?

-Oui continua Lucy avec un regard machiavélique.

-J'ai dormi avec Gajil…

-Pardon ? Demanda Lucy en ce levant.

-Chuuut assiez toi ! Dis Levy en regardant autour que personne n'a remarquer.

Les deux filles la fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Il est venu me voir hier et finalement il est rester dormir avec moi…

-Mais-

La blonde n'eu pas le temps de finir, le maître est monter sur la rembarde de l'étage et lance à la salle :

-Bonjours les enfants !

-Salut le vieux ! Répondit la salle spontanément.

-Le Weekly sorcerer magasine nous offre 10 places pour un voyage sur l'île paradisiaque grace à… hum… Enfin ! On va organiser une grande compétition intra guilde pour déterminer qui partira, on va tester votre détermination ! La première épreuve commence desuite par une course ! Il y a 20 colliers qui vous attendent pendus dans le cerisier sur la colline à l'ouest, ceux qui m'en rapporte serons qualifiés pour la suite. Un seul par personne !

Les mages n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser plainement ce qu'il ce passe que Mirajane cria « c'est partit » en ouvrant les portes de la guilde en grand. S'en suivit un énorme tremblement, tout le monde crait et courrait dans la la forêt en direction de l'arbre.

-Je veux des vacances ! Cria la blonde les bras en l'air

-Ouais, on va bronser au soleil ! Rajouta Grey en doublant la constellationiste.

-Des cocktail toute la journée, lançat Canna qui suivait

La forêt est ensorcelée, la moitier des mages tombent dans des pièges. Wendy, Jubia, Levy et Lucy courent ensemble.

-Pss, Lucy !

-Natsu ? T'es où ?!

-Par là, c'est piéger là-bas venez par ici !

-T'es passé par où ? Demanda la blonde en regardant les buissons qui bougaient.

-Par-dessous ya un trou, dépechez vous Grey, Jellal et Romeo sont déjà partis en avance !

Les filles passe par les buissons et continue de courir épuisées, elles commencent à croiser des garçons qui reviennent avec des colliers autour du coup.

-Pff vous croyez qu'il y en a encore ? Demanda Wendy un peu désespérée.

-Ouais on va y arriver, répondit Lucy en accélerant.

-Regardez, l'arbre ! Cria Jubia.

-Et Erza… Ajouta Levy.

-Elle en a pris un ! Elle va super vite !

20h00

-Pff, j'en peux plus souffla Lucy en s'étalant sur la table

-Je me languis d'entendre les résultats et de savoir ce qui va ce passer ensuite ! Dis Erza pleine d'énergie.

-Je sais pas comment tu fait pour être si active. Observa Levy en ouvrant un livre.

Le maître remonta sur la rembarde de l'étage.

-Allez ! Les 20 colliers ont étés rapportés les derniers ont étés très sérrés ! J'ai séparer les gagants en deux groupes de dix pour la suite des épreuves. Demain il y aura 3 épreuves, le groupe qui en remporte le plus gagnera ses places !

La suite dans le chapitre suivant, n'oubliez les reviews si vous avez un avis !


	6. Les jeux de la guilde

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

* * *

16 Mai 20h

Le Maître pris une grande inspiration et déroula un parchemin comme pour faire une annonce officielle devant la guilde silencieuse.

-Le premier groupe, le A sera composer de : Gajil, Jellal, Lucy, Wendy, Jubia, Levy, Natsu, Erza, Romeo et Grey ! Et le groupe rival, le B sera composé de : Mirajane, Canna, Luxus, Droy, Ever, Fried, Max, Lisanna, Elfman et Jett !

Le premier groupe heureux jusque à présent se raidit soudain, les épreuves ne serons pas facile à gagner. Le maître redescendit et l'ambiance habituelle repris. Gray arriva accompagné de Jubia vers Natsu et Lucy.

-Alors Natsu c'est pour ça que tu était en retard toute à l'heure ? Tu as attendus les filles pour leur montrer le passage, tu essaye de pécho ou quoi ? Demanda Grey en attrapant son amis par l'épaule.

-N'importe quoi, répondit le dragon slayer en imitant le mage de glace.

-N'empêche c'est dommage ces jeux pour vous, vous pourrez plus partir au travail en amoureux. Constata Grey en regardant en l'air.

-Quoi ?! s'étouffa Lucy.

-Ben ouais, vous passez presque plus de temps ensemble que Jubia et moi.

-Comment ça en amoureux ? Sa veux dire quoi ? Demanda Natsu en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Lucy le regarda et souri, même si il paraît débile sa le rend tellement mignon.

-Tu sais en amoureux quoi ! Ensemble, together ! Expliqua le mage de glace. Mirajane continua les explications.

-Etre amoureux c'est en restant toujours proche, l'un contre l'autre, heureux ensemble, en rigolant.

-Lucy, on est comme ça nous ? Questionna le dragon slayer.

-Mais non, comment tu peux penser ça ? Demanda la blonde en détournant le regard.

-Ben tu sais, la dernière fois, tu est tomber sur moi on était « l'un contre l'autre » et on rigole bien avec Happy quand on met tes sous vêtements surtout ceux en dent- Natsu fut coupé par une gifle furieuse, Lucy était rouge et tout le monde qui écoutait ce mis à rire. La blonde partit vite, la tête baissée jusqu'à chez elle où elle insultât Natsu mentalement pendant tout le chemin. Elle ce fit couler un bain, une fois terminé, elle lu un livre mais elle le finis vite car il était mince. 22Heures, il est trop tard pour retourner à la guilde mais pas encore fatiguée, elle retourna dans son étagère il lui restait un livre emprunter à Levy. L'histoire d'une jeune fille à la recherche de sa sœur enlevée et qui rencontre un jeune homme dont elle tombe amoureuse. Lucy s'allongea sur son lit et commençât le livre un peu à contre cœur.

« Sa main retomba sur le sol, Anna s'effondra sur son torse, il était mort. »

Lucy essuya ses larmes, ce livre la vraiment secouée. Soudain, Lucy repensa à Mirajane,

Flashback :

-Il est peut être amoureux de toi

N'importe quoi Lucy, tu ferais mieux de dormir, pensa t'elle en s'allongeant sur son lit, elle s'endormit vite.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle entendis du bruit, un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua 1h30. La porte s'ouvrit doucement puis ce referma à clé. Lucy paniqua un peu avant de reconnaître une silhouette familière qui enleva son tee shirt. La constellationiste alluma sa lampe de chevet rouge, à travers une lumière tamisée elle observa son ami se déshabiller jusque à être en caleçon. Il s'avançât dans un faisceaux de lumière clair qui l'éclaira plus distinctement . Lucy ce surpris à détailler son corps athlétique. Ses jambes longues et puissantes, son caleçon d'une grande marque irrésistible , ses abdominaux tous clairement dessinés un à un, son torse carré et ses bras vigoureux qui ne demande qu'à saisir quelqu'un. Tout son corps semble resplendir dans cette ambiance sombre. Lucy se leva et ce plaça face à lui comme pour le défier. Il s'approchât d'elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux. , seulement vêtue d'un sort et d'un débardeur, un long frisson parcourut son corps . Il la colla contre lui et murmura :

-Je veux toujours être avec toi.

-Je suis à toi répondit t'elle en passant sa main dans la chevelure rose de son coéquipier.

Il la décolla doucement du sol, l'embrassât dans le creux de son épaule puis la posa sur le lit. A cheval sur elle, il lui enleva son tee shirt et son short. Natsu face à Lucy, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis elle décida de prendre le dessus. Elle le fit basculer et ce plaça sur lui, elle l'embrassant dans le coup, sur le torse puis elle descendit lentement vers le point sensible du jeune homme. Très rapidement les deux adolescents n'ont plus aucun vêtement. Maintenant prêts à franchir le pas, Natsu se remetta sur Lucy et-

Lucy se releva brusquement, en sueur. Il fait jour, elle se frotta les yeux, elle regarda tout autour d'elle perdue, alors tout ceci était un rêve ? La constellationiste rougit toute seule dans son lit. C'était quoi ces sensations ? J'ai fait un rêve... érotique ?! C'est bien la première fois que sa m'arrive. Pourquoi Natsu ? Pourquoi ce débile ?

Elle essaya de ce rassurer avec un raisonnement logique : les rêves viennent d'un élément marquant de la la journée, comme la gifle. A moitiés convainque elle pris une douche rapide et s'habilla pour la seconde journée d'épreuve.

17 Mai

Arrivée à la guilde, elle s'installa à la table de ses amis.

-Alors qu'es qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Le maître va bientôt l'annoncer.

-Pff, ça va encore être tordu.

-Sûrement.

Le vieux finit de discuter avec Alzack et sauta sur sa rambarde.

-Bien, les enfants soyez attentifs, un membre de chaque équipe va s'élancer dans un parcourt d'obstacle long de 2km, les obstacles sont basés sur la force physique et l'agilité. Touts les coups sont permis pour ralentir son ennemis, le premier à avoir passé la ligne d'arrivée reporte un point, à la fin de l'épreuve, l'équipe qui a le plus de points gagne.

Tout le monde ce rendis à la grande forêt de magnolia où le parcourt est dressé. Alzack s'avança face aux deux équipes un dés à la main :

-Je vais jeter ce dés, si le résultat est pair un membre du groupe A s'avancera pour le départ et l'équipe B pourra alors choisir son adversaire. Si le résultat est impair les rôles sont inversés.

Alzack lança le dés en l'air, tout le monde le fixe et retient son souffle.

-Trois ! Qu'un membre de l'équipe B s'avance !

-J'y vais, je me languis de rentrer. Lançât l'un deux en enlevant son manteau.

-Bien, que l'équipe A décide lequel ce ses membre va l'affronter !

-Je veux y aller ! Je vous en pris ! Commençât Natsu.

-Quelqu'un y voit une objection ? Demanda Erza.

-Non.

-Alors on compte sur toi, déchire tout !

-1ere épreuve, course n°1, Natsu contre Luxus ! Partez !

Les deux mages partirent vite et disparaissent dans la foret.

-Haha, sa fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Luxus aussi motivé plaisanta Fried.

-Il ne veux pas perdre face à un petit jeune, ajouta Ever en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Ce parcourt fait flipper, soupira Lucy.

-On ne voit rien, on dirais que les obstacles sont dans la pénombre... affirma Levy.

-Le pire c'est les hurlements de Natsu, je crois que Luxus ne ce retiens pas.

-Ouais...

Après environ 10minutes de bataille, une silhouette se dessina en sortant de l'ombre du côté de l'arrivé.

-C'est lequel ? Demanda Lucy en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas encore, mais il porte quelque chose sur son épaule.

Luxus arriva presque à la ligne en portant Natsu sur son épaule comme un sac, il le laissa tomber par terre inconscient et il déchira le bandeau d'arrivée.

Alzack cria : 1 point pour l'équipe B !

-Que c'est t'il passé ? Demanda Erza en ramassant le dragon slayer.

-Il y a des sacrés bestioles la dedans, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul inconscient. Répondit le blond en s'éloignant.

Lucy les rejoignis.

-Ça va Natsu ?

-... Monstre...

-Kyaa, c'est flippant !

Lisanna arriva, elle se pencha sur Natsu,

-Oh mon petit Natsu, t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de toi.

Lucy bouillonat, ce qu'elle l'énerve cette pimbêche !

-Calme toi Lucy, viens la seconde course commence, dis Erza en traînant son amie.

Alzack tira le second dés : Six ! Que quelqu'un de l'équipe A s'avance !

-J'y vais, j'ai envi de me défouler dis Gajil en tapant son poing contre sa main.

-Je l'affronte, c'est un combat d'homme ! Cria Elfman sans réfléchir.

-C'est partis les gars !

Les deux mages imitèrent leurs prédécesseur au départ, c'est Gajil qui passât en premier la ligne d'arrivée suivit par Elfman qui s'excusa à son équipe parce que « un homme élimine touts les monstres »

Levy pensa qu'il était vraiment débile mais au moins il n'y a plus de bestioles.

[2heures plus tard]

-8 courses sont passés, il y a pour l'instant 3 points pour l'équipe A et 4 pour l'équipe B. Jubia cours face à Ever, on va lancer la courses suivante, sinon on aura pas fini avant midi, il reste 2 courses et 4 filles, le dés est impair, qui s'avance ? Lançat Alzack. Mirajane se place face au départ.

-J'y vais Lucy, dis Erza en se mettant à côté de la barmaid.

-Pas de problèmes, Lucy ne voulais surtout pas l'affronter, Mirajane est très forte.

Natsu qui venais de ce réveiller alla voir Lucy,

-Oï ma tête... Qu'es qui c'est passé depuis ?

-Presque tout le monde est passé, Erza est en train de courir face à Mira.

-Trop bien ! Lança le garçon en retrouvant son énergie.

-Ouais, je me demande qui va gagner...

-Et toi Lucy ?

-Je suis la dernière à passer d'ailleurs je ne sais pas contre qui-. La blonde fus coupé en ce retournant, elle aperçut Lisanna en train de s'échauffer.

-Ah ben contre Lisanna.

-Oï Lucy, regarde ! Natsu montra un nuage de fumée, deux furies sortent près de l'arrivée au coude à coude.

-Mira et Erza ?! Mais elles ont doublés Jubia et Ever ? Elle viennent de partir il y a même pas une minute !

Les deux couraient entièrement écorchées jusque à la ligne d'arrivée où elles s'effondrèrent d'épuisement.

Alzack cria : Egalité ! Aucune équipe ne marque de points ! Il y a toujour pour l'équipe B, rien est joué ! Aller on lance la dernière course en attendant les dernières ! Préparez vous les filles, le résultat de votre course peux être décisif !

-Allez Luce !

Lucy reconnu la voix de son coéquipier parmi celle des autres, elle respira un grand coup et un sourire ce dessina sur son visage.

-Partez !

La blonde courut le plus vite quelle pouvait, le premier obstacle arriva, il faut escalader un arbre. Concentrée Lucy arriva la première en haut, elle savoura sa victoire, lorsque elle aperçut Lisanna sur une branche en face.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner aussi facilement ?

Lucy eu un mouvement de recul puis plus rien. Tout est devenu sombre.

-Tu ma enfermé ? Libère moi de suite !Hurla la constellationiste déjà très énervée.

-Non... Je vais gagner pour mon Natsu chéris.

-Alors c'est ça ? Arrête ta jalousie !

-Tais toi et perd, on verra qui il féliciteras.

Lucy n'a jamais été énervée, déjà quelle ne l'aime pas, elle triche et elle essaye de lui prendre son coéquipier.

La blonde hurla,

-Pouffiasse va ! Elle brisa sa prison grâce au « Lucy kick » quelle s'apprête à infliger à sa rivale. Pleine de détermination, elle franchissait rapidement touts les obstacles devant elle et elle courut dans la lumière où Lisanna est à une centaine de mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. La blonde lui sauta dessus de toutes ses forces et appela Aquarius.

-S'il te plais Aquarius, envoie la dans la foret sans m'envoyer moi aussi.

-J'ai un rendez vous petite, j'ai pas le temps. Elle allait partir lorsque Lucy l'attrapa par la main.

-S'il te plais, elle convoite mon coéquipier et elle est débile.

-Sa deviens intéressant, allons-y.

Rapidement (et proprement) elle renvoya Lisanna dans la forêt.

-Merci...

-Pas de quoi, mais t'as intérêt de gagner maintenant Lucy !

-Ouais, compte sur moi ! La constellationiste continua et franchissait la ligne d'arrivée.

-J'ai gagné, ouaiis! Cria la blonde.

-C'est super Lucy mais on a perdu... dis Erza en enlaçant son amie.

-Quoi ?!

-On avai mais Jubia a perdu face à Ever, sa fai et avec toi 4 à 5.

La blonde s'écroula épuisée, Lisanna arriva trempée, elle allait voir Lucy pour l'engueuler lorsque Natsu arriva et pris sa coéquipière dans ses bras.

-Félicitation, Luce !

Lucy n'aurait pas pu demander mieux, il a dis exactement ce qu'il fallait et Lisanna est assez proche pour l'entendre, la blonde serra à son tour Natsu et elle pensa « et biiim ».

-Merci Natsu...

Tout le monde va manger à la guilde en attendant les épreuves de l'après-midi.

Le maître escalada une fois de plus son estrade et continua les annonces :

-Bien, la seconde épreuve se déroulera sur la plage de Magnolia. Dans la mer exactement, , il y aura 2 récipients en forme de bol d'une 30ème de mètres de diamètres, le haut des récipients est situé à 10 mètres de la surface de l'eau, plus vous remplissez plus il s'enfonce dans l'eau, la première équipe qui émerge son bol gagne l'épreuve. Allez !

Les deux équipes s'organisèrent facilement autour de leurs récipients, l'équipe A progresse très rapidement grâce à Jubia, Grey, Lucy et Aquarius. Mais l'équipe B avance également vite avec leurs membres expérimentés. Au coude à coude, une des équipe à été plus rapide. Alzack s'avança :

-Le résulta a été serré mais l'équipe A l'emporte ! Il y a maintenant un point partout, le voyage se gagnera à la dernière épreuve de demain !


	7. Résultats

Le lendemain, le maître commençât rapidement son annonce :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière épreuve, elle concentre force, technique, stratégie et magie. C'est très simple je vais créer deux murs magiques, chaque équipe va choisir l'ordre de passage de ses membres qui portera une attaque, la première qui franchira le mur gagne. L'épreuve commence à 9h30, je vous laisse réfléchir. L'équipe A se réunissait dans la cours de la guilde, Erza commença :

-Il faut frapper fort pour l'affaiblir puis ensuite on continuera jusque à passer au travers, Natsu tu commence ?

-Aye !

-Ensuite Gajil,

-Ghehy

-Puis on va continuer avec Grey, Lucy avec Taurus, moi et on verra une fois sur place pour la suite.

-Ok !

18 Mai 9h30

Face au mur, Natsu s'avance en même temps que Luxus. Le feu face à l'électricité, l'entaille de la foudre est plus profonde, Gajil rattrapa l'écart face à Elfman, Erza et Mirajane on encore fait une égalité, et Grey marqua la dernière avance pour l'équipe A puisque malgré touts leurs efforts l'écart se creusât face à l'équipe adverse qui a maintenant presque franchit l'obstacle. C'est Max qui termina l'épreuve devant les regards dégoûtés de leurs adversaires.

Alzack pris la parole une dernière fois pour annoncer le vainqueur :

-Félicitation ! C'est l'équipe B de Fairy tail qui remporte la victoire et les places pour le voyage !

15h

Toute l'équipe A de Fairy Tail ce rejoint dans le parc du grand cerisier :

-Pff je suis dégoûtée ! Commença Lucy en se laissant tomber par terre.

-J'ai perdu toute mon énergie, ajouta Romeo en s'étalant sur l'herbe.

-On ne va quand même pas ce morfondre... Dis Erza avec une once d'espoir.

-Sa nous a quand même vendu du rêve ce voyage, continua Jubia.

-C'est sur... Soupira Jellal.

Levy ce releva d'un coup

-J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ? On peux travailler jusque en août, faire une cagnotte et partir tous ensemble ! Qui est d'accord ?

Leurs regards s'éclaira

-Ouais !

C'était donc décidé, les membres de l'équipe A partirais en vacance en Août après avoir économiser l'argent de leurs missions.

1er Juin 8h30

Wendy à moitié réveillée feuillette le Weekly Sorcerer en buvant du jus de fruit assise à une table de la guilde. Son coéquipier la rejoint :

-Yo chérie ! Lança Romeo en s'asseyant. Wendy manquât de s'étouffer puis leva les yeux vers son ami.

-Tu m'appelle chérie toi, maintenant ? On est pas encore mariés pourtant, plaisanta la dragon slayer.

-C'est qu'une question de temps, répondit le jeune garçon avec un clin d'œil , tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Wendy rougit violemment en baissa la tête pour ne pas le montrer, ça deviens de plus en plus difficile de cacher ses sentiments quand elle est avec Romeo surtout lorsque qu'il fait ce geste, elle ne peux pas résister. Mais il le remarqua, gêné il continua :

-Désolé c'est le matin, je réalise pas encore bien ce que je dis.

C'était trop pour la jeune fille, en plus il avait remarqué qu'elle rougissait, c'était trop embarrassant elle se leva d'un coup.

-Désolé, j'y vais. Elle s'éloigna rapidement mais à peine passer la porte elle percuta Lucy qui arrivait avec Natsu et Happy.

-Oh, Wendy où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda la blonde en s'écartant.

-Désolé. La jeune dragon slayer s'éloigna la tête baissé.

-Elle pleurait. Constata Natsu froidement.

-Je vais la voir, une discutions de fille s'impose ! Continua Lucy en prenant la même direction que Wendy.

-Ok on ce rejoint après, répondit Natsu en passant les portes de la guilde.

Lucy ce lançât à la poursuite de Wendy, elle la retrouva dans la forêt assise par terre et repliée sur elle-même, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lucy s'arrêta, elle avançât doucement et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Qu'es qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien du tout.

-Allez Wendy, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne me pas confiance ?

-Si. Mais... C'est difficile.

-Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas et on va trouver une solution.

-C'est un peu... Embarrassant.

-Ah ma petite Wendy, c'est difficile la vie mais en s'en sort tous.

-C'est à propos de Romeo.

-Haha, une histoire d'amour alors.

-Arrête Lucy ! Dis la jeune fille en rigolant.

-Je suis un peu perdue avec lui, je sais plus quoi penser. J'aime être avec lui je me sens bien mais en même temps je suis gênée. Je rougit quand il me regarde dans les yeux ou quand il y a un rapport de près ou de loin avec une histoire d'amour.

-Tu est amoureuse de lui.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu en est sure ?

-Je sais pas, je ne suis pas sure.

-Ahah, je crois pas pouvoir t'aider sur le coup, c'est quelque chose que tu ressent au fond de toi pour quelqu'un en particulier qui compte plus que les autres et d'une manière, différente.

-J'ai honte...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout à l'heure il a parlé de mariage en passant sa main dans ses cheveux... J'ai de suite rougit.

-Oh mais c'est mignon ma petite Wendy ! Plaisanta Lucy en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Il la remarqué ! Il doit ce douter de quelque chose... Je suis trop bête.

-Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées. Tu sais si il est aussi débile que Natsu pour les sentiments il n'aura rien capté du tout.

-Ouais...

Lucy se releva, et elle tendit sa main à Wendy.

-Aller viens on va voir les autres pour faire les comptes n'oublie pas nos objectifs !

-Oui. La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux et se releva.

10h

14, 15, 16,... Jellal termina les comptes et les nota sur une feuille déjà bien gribouillée.

-On va même pouvoir partir plus tôt que prévu ! Je pense que d'ici début Juillet on aura déjà atteint la somme fixée.

-C'est génial ! Cria Erza déjà debout sur la table.

-J'en connais une qui veux des vacances chuchota Lucy à Levy qui rigola discrètement.

15 Juillet 10h (Lundi)

Aujourd'hui, la gare de Magnolia était très agitée, plus que d'habitude. La raison ? 10 membres de Fairy Tail surexcités de partir en voyage, direction une plage paradisiaque et des parcs immenses dans une grande ville. Un fois arrivés, leurs première destination serait la plage. Assis tous en groupe à dorer au soleil, Lucy lis à voix haute le dépliant touristique de la ville :

-Demain, soldes ! Et il a une promotion pour les entrées du parc aquatique Mercredi.

-Ouais on ira, dis Erza en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

-Ah ! Jeudi soir il y a un concert en plein air !

-Cool ! S'écria Gajil.

-Sa va nous faire une bonne soirée, continua Jellal.

-Ouais on ira tous ensemble Jeudi alors !

Tout le monde dit en cœur oui, enfin presque tout le monde car dans l'agitation personne ne le remarqua mais Wendy n'avait pas répondu. Elle ne semblais pas très à l'aise.

Le soir

-Oï, on va manger j'ai la dalle ?! Demanda Natsu en débarquant dans la salle commune de l'hôtel.

-Ouiiii j'ai faim ! Répondit Levy pour tout le monde.

Le groupe ce leva et commença à partir avant de fermer la porte Romeo s'arrêta.

-Ou est Wendy ?

-Je crois quelle est toujours en haut, elle n'était pas bien toute à l'heure.

-Je vais la chercher on ne va pas manger sans elle ! On ce retrouve au resto !

-Ouais !

Le jeune homme monta rapidement les escaliers et il toqua à la porte. Une voix faible s'éleva :

-Tu peux entrer.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et entra dans une grande chambre, Wendy sortit de la salle de bain en ce brossant les cheveux.

-Tu viens on va manger ? A moins que sa aille pas...

-Non non ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ah, Lucy ma dit que tu était pas bien toute à l'heure.

-Pas de soucis vraiment, j'arrive.

Wendy ferme la porte à clef et les deux adolescents descendent dans la rue.

-Je me languis Jeudi ! Sa va être dément ! Commença Romeo.

-Oui...

-Ta pas vraiment l'air enthousiaste, t'aime pas les concerts ?

-C'est à dire, je sais pas vraiment. Répondit Wendy en baissant les yeux.

-Je n'y suis jamais aller à cause de mon père mais sa a vraiment l'air cool.

-Tu n'y est jamais aller ? Et sa ne fait pas peur ?

-Alors c'est ça, tu as peur ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas Wendy sa sera excellent et je serais là pour te protéger. Répondit le jeune homme en mettant son bras autour du coup de Wendy.

-Merci, tu est vraiment gentil... Ajouta la dragon slayer en rougissant. Elle s'insulta mentalement, comment je peux être aussi craintive ?

Chapitre un peu court je sais ^^ Mais je manque d'inspiration en ce moment ! La suite devrais pas tarder.


	8. Elie

22 Juillet 

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent tous aussi bien que les précédents jeudi, Wendy était terrifiée mais finalement la soirée ce déroula bien et elle rentra des souvenirs plein la tête. Tout le monde avait adorer le groupe et Romeo ce jura de suivre les prochains titres qu'ils écriraient.

La fin des vacances, et la vie à guilde repris naturellement sont cours.

20 Février (l'année suivante)

J'étaie mal à cause de l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents cette année plus que les autres. Et puis je voyais touts mes amis ensembles et heureux, la saint Valentin m'avait achevée, moi le seul homme qui me plaisait ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour. Les épreuves morales s'enchaînent, un jour alors que j'allais à la guilde je l'ai vu avec elle, assis à une table lui ne ma pas vu je suis partie en courant, me rendant à mon endroit habituel, je tanguais. Les yeux remplis de larmes je me posait toujours plus de questions, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ? C'est avec elle qu'il découvre ses sentiments ? Alors que ma tête ce mis à tourner je m'approchais dangereusement du vide, j'avais beau essayer de reculer et de faire un pas en arrière impossible. Je sentit mon corps basculer, je fermait les yeux en attendant la violence du choc contre la terre désormais meurtrière. Lorsque je rouvrait les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, je n'était pas au paradis. Non j'étaie dans un endroit bien pire mais je ne le quitterais pour rien au monde. La salle était peu lumineuse mais je le reconnaissait quand même. Un peu comme dans mon rêve il s'avança dans la lumière.

-Oï, Lucy ça va ?

-Tu était avec Lisanna... Je t'ai vu assis à une table.

-Oui elle ma demander de venir avec elle en mission.

Un lourd silence s'installa, mais il l'interrompit rapidement

-J'ai refusé.

-A bon ?

-Ben j'ai déjà une coéquipière. Répondit le jeune homme en s'accroupissant près du lit ou Lucy est allongée.

-Qu'es qu'il c'est passé ?

-Tu as crut que c'est parce que tu courrais que je n'aurais pas sentis ton odeur ?

-Tu m'as rattraper ?

-Oui, c'est la troisième fois tu devrais faire attention à ce que sa ne devienne pas une habitude pour autant. Ajouta le garçon en souriant. Lucy ce releva brusquement et jeta un cousin sur lui,

-Tu est encore rentrée chez moi !

-Hey! Tu t'es évanouis, il fallait que je te ramène !

-C'est bon Natsu, merci.

Ce sont les mots exacts de Lucy, lorsque qu'elle nous as raconter ça aux filles et à moi. Bien sur tout le monde savais ce qu'ils avait fait ensuite en voyant à quels point ils étaient gênés le lendemain en arrivant à la guilde, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ils sont ensemble sa fait longtemps qu'on l'attendais. On a presque perdu espoir vers la fin...

Personnellement, rien d'extraordinaire n'est arrivé depuis la fin des vacances. Enfin, la vie à Fairy tail est extraordinaire déjà, c'est suffisant. L'amour, j'y pense de temps en temps et je rougis mais rien de plus. Je continue les missions avec mon coéquipier habituel, on s'entend vraiment bien touts les deux. On a essayer de retrouver le groupe de musique qui jouait ce soir là mais ils ont fait une pause pour préparer leur prochain album alors on attend qu'ils se manifestent. Je parle un peu comme si j'étais désespérée mais c'est parce que je n'arrive toujours pas a prendre confiance en moi, ma vie et mes amis son exceptionnels mais j'ai quand même peur à chaque nouveauté dans ma vie ou dans mon travail même si a chaque fois tout ce passe bien je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être hésitante. Malgré tout, je découvre un peu plus la vie touts les jours et je gagne en liberté, venant de Charuru mais aussi de moi-même...

-Oï Wendy ? Tu rêve ?

-Ah désolée, je pensais à autre chose, répondit la dragon slayer en souriant.

-On va arriver à Magnolia, sa fait du bien de rentrer même si mon père va encore me gaver enfin, encore une mission bien exécutée ! Dis Romeo en ce penchant vers la fenêtre du train.

-Oui ! Sa commence à en faire des missions qu'on a fait ensemble.

-Et bien... Romeo hésita puis il continua, c'est notre centième aujourd'hui...

Wendy qui regardais le paysage tourna la tête choquée,

-Co... Comment tu le sais ?

-Et bien, un jour je suis aller chez Natsu et j'ai vu qu'il gardait ses missions accrochées au mur. J'ai commencer à faire pareil un peu avant qu'on commence à travailler ensemble et avant hier, avant de partir je les ait comptés et j'ai trouver 99...

Les deux amis rougirent un peu et Wendy continua :

-100, c'est énorme.

-Ouais... Sa fait presque un an qu'on travaille ensemble !

A la guilde :

-Hey Wendy, Romeo ! Venez ! Cria Natsu de l'autre bout de la salle. Une fois installés, Lucy continua :

-Alors votre travail ?

-On la réussit comme d'habitude ! Plaisanta le jeune garçon.

-Il faut qu'on fasse une mission tous ensemble ça fait longtemps ! Je suis sure que tout le monde à progresser depuis les derniers mois ! Dis Erza en s'installant à leurs table.

-C'est une super idée ! J'menflamme !

-Natsu... Tu n'as pas progresser à ce niveau...

Le groupe se mis à rire et Natsu se disputa avec Grey.

Le lendemain, la guilde reçu une mission de rang S urgente, mais tous les mages de rangs S étant déjà en mission le groupe en profita pour demander le travail au maître qui, après de longues négociations accepta. Un groupe ce mis en route : Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Jellal, Romeo, Levy, Jubia et Gajil. L'éternel groupe d'amis pour une mission difficile.

La mission fut encore une fois un succès, malgré une frayeur lorsque Gajil, Grey et Jellal se sont battus contre un mage étrange au pouvoirs puissants. Mais les mages de Fairy tail ce remettent vite. Ils rentrent tous chez eux pour déposer leurs affaires et ce retrouvent à la guilde. Mais un événement va venir tout bouleverser.

24 Février 

Wendy marche et arrive à la guilde, elle s'installe et discute avec ses amis lorsque le maître l'appela. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, la jeune fille poussa la porte :

-Maître vous vouliez me voi- Wendy fut coupée à la vue d'une femme impressionnante, de grande carrure qui fonçait sur elle,

-Wendy ! C'est bien toi ! Je pensais que jamais je ne te retrouverais !

-Qui, qui êtes vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Appelle moi tante Elie, je ne suis vraiment ta tante mais c'est tout comme. Le ton de la femme c'est déjà raidit, à croire qu'elle ne peux pas cacher sa vrai nature très longtemps.

-Je suis désolée mais non...

-Madame Khran ma présenter des papiers officiels qui prouvent qu'elle fait partie de ta famille. Étant donner que tu n'est pas majeure je devais te remettre, Wendy. Expliqua Makarov d'un air désolé.

-Bien, il faut que je règle des papiers à la mairie mais on ce retrouve ici toute à l'heure ! Et si tu peux commence à préparer tes affaires ! Continua la « tante » en ce dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mes affaires ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la dragon slayer choquée.

-Et bien ma chérie, on ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment !

Sans que Wendy ait le temps de répliquer Mme Khran disparut dans les escaliers.

-Mais... Je ne peux pas... Elle ne peux pas... La jeune fille bafouillait perdue.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Wendy, mais je ne peux rien faire tu n'es pas majeure et comme un membre de ta famille ce manifeste elle peux devenir ton tuteur.

-Mais, mais je la connais même pas !

-Je sais mais je vais chercher une solution pour te sortir de là.

Wendy redescendit les escaliers en titubant les yeux humides. Tout de suite une foule de mage l'encercla.

-Wendy, que ce passe t'il ?

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air mal.

Erza écarta tout le monde d'un simple geste et amena la jeune fille s'asseoir.

-Que ce passe t'il Wendy ? C'est en rapport avec cette femme qui est sortie ?

-Elle... Elle a dit qu'elle était de ma famille et elle veux m'emmener... L'adolescente parle le souffle coupé. Après quelques minutes et un verre d'eau elle réussit à tout leur expliquer.

-Elle peux pas emmener Wendy comme ça, c'est dégueulasse ! Commença Natsu

-Calme toi, on ne peux rien faire pour l'instant c'est sous l'ordre de la justice. Mais on va trouver une solution ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Lucy

-Cette femme ne ma pas parut nette, continua Wendy.

-On va voir ce qu'elle te dis quand elle va revenir, de toute façon vous n'allez pas partir de suite.

Un silence pesant règne sur la guilde. Une heure plus tard la dame revenait et attrapait Wendy au vol. La jeune fille la suivit jusque à un hôtel et dans une grande pièce luxueuse la femme fit signe à Wendy d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec un homme fin et sec, l'air supérieur.

-C'est mon maris, appelle le monsieur Bagnac.

-Bonjour, Wendy s'inclina et l'homme continua a la fixer de haut.

-On devais partir ce soir mais je ne suis pas en forme, sûrement une intoxication à ce qu'on nous a servis à midi. Déclara l'homme, dévoilant une voix sèche et avide de sentiments.

La jeune fille se surpris à penser qu'ils était aussi con l'un que l'autre. Vraiment, d'habitude elle est indulgente avec tout le monde mais là...

-Ou comptez vous m'emmener ?

-Chez nous ! C'est à quatre, cinq jours de train.

-Mais ma vie est ici !

-Eh bien dis lui au revoir !

-Non ! Wendy, d'habitude si timide leva la voix.

-Pardon ? Tu n'as pas le choix ma jolie ! Si tu ne viens pas avec nous tu sera déclarée comme en fugue, recherchée et placée en foyer.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement. La tante continua,

-Bon, on ne pars pas tout de suite alors rentre chez toi pour dormir et passe demain matin on te dira selon l'état de monsieur Bagnac quand es que l'on part.

Wendy repartit aussitôt impatiente de ne plus les voir, il est déjà tard elle rentra chez elle directement. Charuru n'est pas à Fairy Hills, elle n'y est pas souvent en ce moment. La jeune fille ce doucha pour s'éclaircir les idées et elle se rhabilla. Alors qu'elle traînait dans la pièce, son regard fut attiré par des lumières dehors elle ouvrit la fenêtre,

-Hey, Wendy !

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu veux montrer ?

-Je ne peux pas ! Si Erza me vois je suis mort !

-Ah oui, attend j'arrive ! Wendy attrapa un gilet et descendit vite. Elle rejoignit son coéquipier et ils s'essayèrent sur un rocher plus loin.

-Ton père ta laisser sortir ?

-Eu je lui ait pas vraiment demander, répondit Romeo en souriant.

-Tu est fou ! Et si il le découvre ?

-Calme toi ! Déjà il ne le saura pas et ensuite même si il le découvre c'est pas grave, tu t'effraie toujours pour rien toi, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Je sais...

25 Février (le lendemain)

-Bonjour madame Khran

-Tu peux m'appeler tante Elie enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mon mari est plus malade que prévu, on ne partira pas aujourd'hui, repasse demain, et reste dans les environs. Elle claqua la porte, Wendy rejoignit la guilde.

-Alors Wendy qu'es que ça donne ? Demanda Lucy l'air inquiet.

-On devait partir mais son maris est malade alors j'ai un peu plus de temps.

-Qu'il crève ! Natsu à peine a t'il prononcer ces mots qu'il ce retrouva éclaté contre un mur par Erza.

-On ne parle pas comme ça enfin.

-Qu'es que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai beau chercher une solution, je ne vois pas ce que je vais faire. J'ai peur de me retrouver là bas sans pouvoir rien dire.

-Tu ne doit pas avoir 16 ans cette année ? Tu peux te faire émanciper, non ? Levy parut comme une sainte lorsque qu'elle prononça ces mots tellement que Wendy la regardais pleine d'espoir.

-Mais oui je dois pouvoir faire ça !


	9. Le 9 Mai

26 Février (le lendemain)

Wendy dut patienter une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir parler à sa « tante » d'ailleurs, elle ne sais même pas quel est son lien avec elle.

-Wendy, ah tu est là on ne partira pas non plus aujourd'hui mon mari est trop faible. Allez retourne à tes occupations !

-Attendez madame s'il vous plais. Je dois avoir 16ans cette année alors je dois pouvoir me faire émanciper et...

-Oui mais quand ? Tu connais ton année de naissance mais pas la date exacte, non ? Alors tu ne pourra rien avoir de la justice, aller dehors ! Et ne pars pas avec ces barbares, je veux que tu sois prête si on décide de partir ! Et repasse demain ! Tout en parlant elle mettait Wendy dehors et fini par claquer la porte une fois de plus. La jeune fille descendit discrètement et retrouva Lucy dehors.

-Sa n'a pas marcher... Où est Charuru ?

-Elle n'est pas encore rentrée, elle devrait arriver dans la journée normalement.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, l'état de santé du mari n'évolua pas pour le plus grand bonheur de Wendy mais peu à peu elle eu moins de libertés. D'abord sans avoir le droit de travailler, elle a dut venir habiter à l'hôtel et aujourd'hui elle n'a même plus le droit de sortir, elle le fait en douce la nuit pour retrouver les autres.

6 Mai 23h

Wendy ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et descendit le long du mur. Arrivée en bas, elle marcha un peu et rejoignit Levy et Romeo. Après une bonne heure de discutions la dévoreuse de livre s'en alla, laissant les deux plus jeunes mages de Fairy tail seuls. Wendy continua,

-Ça va ? Ta l'air bizarre.

-Mon père ma coller la honte devant toute la guilde, il ne veux pas que je parte faire le travail seul. Et aujourd'hui, il a essayer de m'essuyer la bouche... J'ai crut que j'allais le tuer.

-Ahaha, t'inquiète bientôt tu sera libre !

-Eu, j'ai hésiter à te le dire mais je crois que je vais le faire quand même. Tu te souviens du groupe de musique qu'on a vu en vacances avec tout le monde ? Ils ont repris, ils vont faire une tournée et l'un de leurs concerts sera dans une ville voisine.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas encore, j'aimerais y aller mais j'aurais préférer y aller avec toi. C'était notre premier concert, c'était trop cool.

-Ouais c'est sur... C'est quand ?

-Le neuf, dans trois jours. Romeo tendit le programme à la jeune fille.

-Je sais que je serais toujours ici vu l'état du vieux mais c'est sur que je ne pourrais pas y aller vu l'heure...

L'horloge de l'église de la ville sonnât Wendy ce releva,

-Il est déjà 1h... Je vais y aller avant que l'hôtel ferme la réception. On ce retrouve demain à la même heure ?

-Ouais !

7 Mai (le lendemain)

Wendy retrouva Lucy en bas,

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Rien, le vieux est toujours malade je sais même pas ce qu'il a.

-Ah, ya Natsu qui va venir toute à l'heure.

-Et Romeo ?

-Je sais pas je l'ai pas vu à la guilde aujourd'hui... Et Charuru ?

-Elle montera dans le train et je la cacherais quand on partira là bas... Enfin je pense !

Natsu arriva et ils continuèrent de parler, vers 1heure Natsu et Lucy repartirent, Wendy ce leva et commença à partir en direction de l'hôtel lorsque qu'elle entendit crier,

-Hey Wendy attend !

-Romeo !? J'ai crut que tu viendrais pas.

-Désolé ! Mon père ma entendu rentrer hier.

Wendy le fixa en attendant la suite.

-C'était une heure, il ma tuer... Et il ma priver de sortie pour un mois.

-Désolée !

-Non, non arrête ! C'est pas de ta faute, il ma soûler j'ai 16ans je devrais pouvoir sortir sans problèmes comme le font tout les autres ! C'est pour ça que je veux mon appartement pour qu'il arrête de me surveiller tout le temps ! Le jeune homme crie, il fait furieux.

-Calme toi, comment tu es venu ?

-Je suis partit en douce, j'en ait rien à faire au pire il me punira deux mois.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Et le concert ?

Romeo leva la tête vers son amie, la bouche entrouverte les yeux fixes.

-Ah ! J'avais totalement oublier ça ! Je ne lui en ait même pas parler... Il ne me laissera jamais y aller !

-C'est sur...

-Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau, la santé du vieux ?

-Il reste blanc et il mange à peine je crois qu'il a fait une intoxication mais qu'il en rajoute beaucoup. Enfin ça m'arrange !

-Tu ne le soigne pas ?

-Ça va pas ou quoi ? Je veux rester ici un maximum !

Les deux mages discutèrent encore un moment et après s'être promis de ce revoir demain ils partent ce coucher.

8 Mai (Le lendemain)

Ce retrouver est devenu une habitude, jusque à minuit Wendy discute avec des gens de la guilde différents chaque soir et une fois qu'ils sont partis elle continue de traîner avec Romeo jusque à ce que l'un d'eux soit trop fatigué. Ce soir elle a vu Gray, Erza et Jellal. Une fois partis, Wendy et son coéquipier allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc proche de la rivière qui traverse la ville.

-Ton père ne t'a pas entendu hier ?

-Non... J'avais mis des somnifères dans son verre il a dormis jusqu'à 10heures ce matin.

-J'ai l'impression que la vie est pourrie en ce moment, je m'ennuie enfermée dans cet hôtel.

-Qu'es que tu fais la journée ?

-Rien du tout, je n'est pas le droit de sortir de la chambre. Vers midi une femme viens m'apporter a manger et c'est tout. Le matin ma « tante » toque à la porte à 7 heures précises pour vérifier que je suis réveillée au cas ou soudain on pourrais partir, elle me dit comment va son mari et s'en va.

-Si il n'y a jamais personne avec toi, pourquoi tu ne viens pas a la guilde ?

-C'est bien trop risqué !

-Tu le fait bien la nuit.

Wendy s'arrêta deux secondes comme pour réfléchir mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps Romeo continua :

-Tout le monde à la guilde cherche une solution pour te sortir de là mais on est bloqués à chaque fois par la loi... Le jeune garçon passa la main dans ses cheveux et continua :

-Demain soir c'est le 9.

-Le soir du concert.

-Ouais... Je vais y aller j'ai déjà mon billet de train et même si mon père s'apercevra de mon absence je m'en fiche. C'est une opportunité unique et après tout je me suis jurer de retourner les voir l'année dernière !

-Tu ne sera pas là alors demain soir ?

-Non je part à 16h à la gare de Magnolia et je dors là bas.

Comme pour la rassurer, il continua en attrapant sa main :

-Mais je serais ici le lendemain soir comme d'habitude.

-Et si je suis partie ? Wendy tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme, les yeux mouillés et la voix tremblante. Une mèche de ses cheveux viens basculer devant ses yeux, d'un geste simple Romeo la remis derrière l'oreille de la dragon slayer et il essuya une larme qui perlait le long de sa joue droite. Sa main s'arrêta sur le haut de son coup, il plaça son autre main du coté gauche comme pour attirer le visage de la jeune fille vers le sien, ce qu'il n'eut pas à faire car lorsque qu'il commerça à s'approcher, Wendy ce laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux et il franchisa les derniers centimètres qui les séparait. Pour les deux adolescents c'est leur premier baiser.

-Eu désoler, je n'aurais peut être pas du faire ça, dit Romeo en ce reculant.

-Non non ce n'est pas ta faute c'est moi... Bafouilla Wendy la tête baissée et si rouge qu'on le devine en pleine nuit.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je voulais... Te rassurer !

-Merci, eu je vais y aller maintenant, Wendy se releva d'un geste brusque elle sentait la chaleur montrer dans ses joues. Romeo attrapa sa main au vol pour la retenir,

-Attend, tien j'avais acheter deux billets à l'origine et je voulais te donner le tien, même si tu ne t'en sers pas sa fait un souvenir... Wendy attrapa doucement le billet que lui tendais son ami, elle dit doucement merci et s'éloigna en direction de l'hôtel.

Une fois allongée impossible de trouver le sommeil, la dragon slayer fixa le bracelet que Romeo lui avait offert l'année dernière, en pensa :

-C'était il y a un an et je n'est toujours pas réussit à tenir ma promesse, enfin il y a un an je n'aurais jamais penser faire tout ça. Depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail je sort, je suis vraiment plus libre envers moi-même, mais sa na pas suffit pour faire tomber le bracelet. Elle s'endormit peu après.

9 Mai (le lendemain, jour du concert)

Après son réveil à 7h et le même discours habituel, Wendy se rendormis quelques heures. Vers 15heures elle sortit trop remuée pour rester enfermée. Elle rejoignit Lucy pour discuter :

-Alors tu fais le mur la journée aussi maintenant ?

-Oui j'étaie trop mal dans cette chambre, et j'avais envie de te parler.

-Je devine que tu a un plus gros problème que cette femme vu ta tête, dit Lucy en souriant.

La dragon slayer hésita un moment et elle continua,

-Et bien... Hier j'étais avec Romeo et on discutais il ma dit qu'il ne serais pas la ce soir mais qu'il reviendrais demain. Et je me suis mise a pleurer en pensant que ces gens pourrait décider de partir et qu'on ne se reverrais peut être jamais.

-Et qu'es qu'il a fait ? Demanda Lucy toujours avec un sourire en coin.

-Il... Ma embrasser...

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, je ne le réalise toujours pas, ajouta Wendy en rigolant

-Ça ta plus ?

-Eu je ne sais pas, oui, enfin c'était...

-Oui je sais, compléta la blonde en regardant amusée son amie gênée comme d'habitude, elle continua curieuse :

-Et qu'es qu'il c'est passer ensuite ?

-J'ai essayer de m'échapper, comme d'habitude. Et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre.

-Il n'a rien dit ?

-Il était autant gêner que moi il ma dit qu'il était désoler et qu'il voulais me rassurer.

-C'est vrai qu'il veux toujours te rassurer.

-Oui, je sais pas comment il fait il cherche toujours à me pousser et moi je résiste sans arrêt. En fait il est toujours là pour moi. En prononçant tout haut ses pensées Wendy réalisa la situation dans laquelle ils sont. Elle se leva et s'excusa à Lucy qui comprenais tout à fait. La jeune fille courut et elle continua de faire le point pour réaliser que depuis un an il la sort toujours de situations difficile et qu'il l'encourage toujours. Depuis quelle est dans cet hôtel il viens la voir tout les soirs même si il se fait engueuler en rentrant. Mais elle ? Après tout elle est là pour lui mais beaucoup moins. Il est peut être temps de faire quelque chose en retour-

-Wendy ?

La dragon slayer s'assit et repris son souffle, elle commença :

-On est le 9.

-Oui je sais, répondit la personne en face amusée.

-Alors on est le 9Mai.

-Qu'es que tu fais ici ? Ta tante va hurler.

-Elle ne peut plus. On est le 9 Mai.

Soudain la date raviva des souvenirs,

-C'est le jour ou je t'ai offert le bracelet l'année dernière !

-Exactement, c'est toi qui m'a offert mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire le 9 Mai alors j'ai décider que ce serais ce jour là celui ou j'ai 16ans.

Romeo regarda son amie en rigolant,

-Alors on y va à ce concert ?

-Oui !

Le train démarra et le voyage parut rapide. Une fois arrivés les deux jeunes ce dirigèrent vers la grande place près de la mairie de la ville. A la nuit tombée le concert débuta, au milieu de la foule et du son qui faisait battre son cœur, Wendy ce sentait parfaitement alaise. Enfin elle ne se sentait plus timide ou inférieure aux autres. La soirée ce déroula normalement jusque à 2heures du matin. Lorsque que tout le monde est partit les deux adolescents allèrent au même hôtel que lorsque ils étaient venus avec la guilde pour les vacances. Pour une fois ils avaient une chambre séparée. Une fois seule Wendy rangea ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit, elle repensa à tout ça :

-Aujourd'hui c'était génial, j'ai désobéis, j'ai fait ce que je voulais sans penser aux conséquences, j'ai vécu ! Elle regarda son poignet le bracelet est toujours là, toujours bien attaché. On dirait que jamais il ne ce détachera. Après tout il lui reste encore quelques choses à accomplir pour terminer le contrat.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir de réfléchir qu'on énorme éclair éclata, c'est vrai que le temps était très lourd tout à l'heure. La pluie commença à s'abattre sur le toit et le ciel jusque à présent si sombre s'éclairait d'éclairs menaçants et irréguliers. L'orage était d'une rare violence, chaque détonation résonnais dans la tête de la jeune fille. Soudain les plombs sautèrent et la ville fut plongée dans le noir. Wendy, même si elle est un dragon slayer des cieux garde un trouble lorsque qu'il agit d'orages violents. Sa lui rappelle lorsque elle était petite après avoir perdu Grandine elle c'était retrouvée seule dans la foret lorsque un phénomène étrange arriva. Si Mistogan ne l'avait pas trouver, elle ne serais probablement pas ici en ce moment...

Un énorme éclair traversa le ciel et éclaira quelques instants sa chambre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps réaliser qu'un autre éclair tomba sur le clocher de l'église de la ville à quelques mètres de l'hôtel ou elle est. Elle cria mais son hurlement paraissait sourd face à la détonation du tonnerre. Complètement paniquée la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte mais elle tomba, un autre éclair tomba sur la ville et elle ferma les yeux sure que le prochain éclair s'abattrais sur elle une fatalité et qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants . Soudain elle sentit qu'on la remuait, elle entendais crier son nom mais sa paraissait loin, tellement loin.

Elle ouvrir les yeux et reconnu par un autre flash lumineux Romeo qui la regardais terrifier, elle se redressa.

-Wendy, ça va ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut aider ces gens, la tempête est en train de tout détruire j'ai besoin de ton pouvoir du vent pour l'éloigner !

Sans quelle ait le temps de répondre le jeune homme l'amena vers le toit de l'hôtel, ils montèrent les escaliers rapidement et Romeo ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Wendy s'arrêta net.

-Allez Wendy il faut y aller !

-Je... Je ne peux pas, on va ce tuer ! C'est l'endroit le plus haut de la ville et les éclairs tombent toujours dessus !

-Écoute je suis là, rien ne pourra t'arriver. Si sa te fait peur je suis plus grand que toi je montrerais sur l'antenne et il ne t'arrivera rien. Mais il faut aider ces gens !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie !

La dragon slayer le poussa et sortit sous les nuages sombres et écrasants. Elle commença à invoquer sa magie lorsque qu'elle sentit qu'on lui tenais la main. Une fois de plus, Romeo était là pour elle, pour la rassurer, pour l'aider. Elle ce concentra et commença à créer un tourbillon qui repoussa les nuages de plus en plus, ils finirent par disparaître aux profits de nuages gris qui s'écoulent abondamment sur la ville. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et regarda Romeo, les yeux rivés vers les ciel avec un grand sourire. Le corps de Wendy déjà bien affaiblis fini par lâcher, elle s'évanouit.


	10. Pour Fairy Tail -Fin

Wendy ce réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôtel comme si rien ne c'était passer. Elle se demanda d'abord si c'était un rêve puis elle se leva. Elle allais courir vers la porte mais son corps était encore trop faible, elle tomba. Après être arrivée à ce relever difficilement, elle s'assit sur le lit. Tout dans sa tête tourne. Une femme assez âgée entra et lorsque elle vu Wendy assise sur le lit elle ce précipita sur elle.

-Non, vous ne devez pas vous lever vous êtes encore trop faible ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez réveillée ma petite, ne bougez pas. Tout en parlant la femme allongea Wendy et la couvrit avec des couvertures, elle se dirigea vers la porte et cria dans le couloir de lui apporter à manger. Quelques instants plus tard on lui apporta un plateau. Elle aida Wendy à manger. Une fois le plateau terminé, elle donna une infusion bizarre et forte, la dragon slayer la boit et elle se rendormie. Le lendemain Wendy se réveilla vers 19 heures encore sonnée mais en forme cette fois ci. La vieille femme revenue et elle lui expliqua qu'elle c'était évanouie après les avoir sauver, qu'elle c'était réveillée dès le lendemain et qu'elle lui avait donner un médicament à base de plante pour favoriser sa récupération de magie. La dragon slayer sentais bien que le ton de la femme n'était pas très calme et lorsque elle lui demanda ou était son coéquipier, la voix de la femme trembla de plus en plus. Elle répondit que normalement il n'y avait pas de soucis à ce faire et qu'il devrais rentrer bientôt, la vieille changea vite de sujet et s'en alla en disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

La jeune fille attendit un peu encore sonnée et elle décida de partir discrètement pour aller dans la chambre de Romeo. Sa chambre paraissait normale mais le jeune garçon n'y était pas, Wendy ce dirigea vers la fenêtre, de ce coté on voit les montages il pleut encore beaucoup et tout est trempé dehors. Le bruit de la porte surpris la jeune fille, elle se retourna pour y voir apparaître son coéquipier, elle sentis d'abord un soulagement mais elle s'aperçut vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le mage de feu était entièrement ensanglanté. La jeune fille courut vers lui, elle ferma la porte et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Qu'es qui c'est passé ? Tu est entièrement recouvert d'écorchures !

-C'est rien... Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu t'es battu ?

-A cause de l'orage toute la ville est en panique et un groupe de mage et venu l'attaquer pour la piller. Je me suis battu d'abord seul et quelques mages de la ville m'ont rejoint pour m'aider, on a réussit à les faire partir mais je me suis prit quelques coups...

-Ça va je devrais arriver à te soigner. La jeune fille ne l'écoute déjà plus concentrée par la guérison de son coéquipier. Elle alla chercher des bandages et une demi heure plus tard, c'est comme si il ne c'était rien passer, le jeune homme est sur pieds.

-Waaa Wendy tu est formidable, je n'est déjà presque plus ma-

Romeo fut coupé par Wendy, en même temps pas facile de parler quand quelqu'un vous embrasse...

-Je... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas... Enfin tu est partie la dernière fois...

-Je me suis enfuie, mais maintenant c'est différent. Je fait partie de Fairy Tail et il n'y a plus rien qui ne me fera peur. J'avais peur de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un mais maintenant je vis comme je veux.

-Tu parles trop...

Romeo lui fit un grand sourire et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus. Le bracelet de Wendy se détacha et tomba par terre. Sa y est son vœux c'est exaucé, elle n'a plus peur pour rien.

Voila ! Le chapitre final de ma fic !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que sa vous aura plus ! Peut être à la prochaine pour une autre fic ;)


End file.
